Subjugation
by Mtrench is life
Summary: "His name is Loki, and he is not to be tried with. He is sadistic, evil, and murderous. We believe he has returned to our planet, but we are uncertain of his goals. That's why we're asking you to help us, Sam." Samantha Green is just a regular college girl until her whole world is torn apart. What happens when she joins SHIELD? And more importantly, what about this Loki? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"_Please turn the page over when you have completed the section, and raise your hand. Your instructor will be along to pick it up shortly after. You will then be given the second_-"

I sighed, rubbing my face with the palm of my hand. My pencil rolled weakly along the desk, stopping when it hit the corner of my stale water bottle. My eyes wandered, fixing on the window in the far corner. Outside everything was in hues of green, the sky a soft pastel blue. The sun burned through the clouds, and I knew then it would be another warm day.

It was beautiful outside, and I was stuck inside a crowded auditorium, with a thousand other twenty or something year old kids, writing a final on a course I didn't even want to take. Picking up my pencil, I squinted down at the test. My mind blanked.

Law. The most boring career choice I could think of. Yet here I was, writing a final that would equal basically my entire grade for the whole year. Beside me, a heavy set, olive skinned boy was sweating profusely as he worked out a question, his meaty hand shaking as he scrawled out an answer. If I were to pass this exam, I would probably continue on. Aiming for my Master's degree. Going out into the world to be a lawyer.

I snorted. Me? A lawyer?

I realized then and there that this was not what I wanted to be doing with my life. I don't know if it were a brush of luck or maybe just a freak coincidence, but then and there, all hell broke loose at Jordan C. Memorial University.

A siren wailed through the intercom, a strict male voice accompanying it. "Students return to your dorms. I repeat. Students return to your dorms immediately." As expected, panic ensued, and a thousand kids jumped up, everyone making a mad scramble for the door.

Pausing to throw my bag over my shoulder, I joined them. We had had a situation exactly like this last year when some crazy homeless man with a shot gun had wandered onto campus and threatened the students on their way to the cafeteria. That time there wasn't much of a threat.

This time, there was.

Shoving my way through the door, I craned my neck, trying to see what all the fuss was about. I didn't see any crazy guys wielding guns. All I seen was a crowd of people bustling about, screaming and shouting as they made their way for the exits. Grasping my bag tighter, I followed them, keeping in the center of the crowds.

My dad had always told me not to draw attention to myself if I was ever in an emergency like this, and I followed his advice. Drawing my hood up around my ears, I continued, jogging to keep up with the panicked herd of people.

The dorm I shared with my childhood friend Lisa was just beyond the auditorium I had been in. A small group of varsity jocks were hustling for the doors now. I followed them.

One of them, a sandy haired boy I think was called Reuben, ushered me through. I began to climb the stairs, taking them two at a time. The dorm was eerily quiet.

Reaching into my pocket, I felt around for my keys, pulling them out with a shaking hand. I touched the door, and it fell open with a creak. Unlocked. My heart hammered. This was unlike Lisa. She never left the door unlocked - she was even more paranoid then me about intruders. We both agreed to carry keys around for this reason.

"Lisa?" I called, sidling into the room. I didn't hear the familiar clacking of keys or the humming that meant my roommate was home. I frowned, slipping my shoes off. Maybe she was out?

I knew that was unlikely.

There was a heavy thump, and a piercing caterwaul. A streak of black and grey fur blasted past me, tearing down the hall. Sebastian, Lisa's crazy cat. I had seen him worked up before, but not like this. Something was wrong.

Edging around the corner, gripping my keys tightly in my hand, I froze.

What I seen would have been enough to make any other person run screaming.

Instead, I only managed to turn my head before vomiting up anything that had been left over in my stomach. Again and again I retched, until I was empty, but even then the heaves didn't stop. "Oh, god," I moaned, pressing my hand to my mouth. "Oh god oh god oh god."

Sprawled on the floor, her limbs twisted at impossible angles, was Lisa. Her mouth was open, her eyes wide. It looked like she had been surprised. Someone - no, some_thing_, had carved her like a Jack-O-Lantern. Blood spilled through her shirt, soaking into the carpet.

Falling to my knees, I crawled towards her, heaving again when I felt her blood soak through the knees of my pants. "Lisa," I whispered, shaking her shoulder. I knew it was useless, but I needed confirmation. Her brown eyes had glassed over long before I got here. I hung my head, shaking. My best friend. Gone. Just like that.

Murdered.

The word caused my heart to thump faster. Whatever had done this to her couldn't be far away. As I stood, surveying our small apartment, thoughts slipped through my head. The cuts were too precise to be made by any sort of animal, and how would a wild animal have slipped into the downtown of Chicago and sneak into a college dorm anyway? That meant it had to be a someone.

My blood froze. Whoever the murderer was had clearly been looking for something. He or she had left the apartment untouched. Well, except for Lisa. I crumpled to the floor, everything fading to black.

* * *

"In here!" A male voice instructed, and I heard the heavy falls of boots making their way towards me. I stepped back from Lisa, stumbling over something. I landed with a crash, just as a team of uniformed men burst through the door.

The leader, a tall man with light brown hair and piercing blue eyes, scowled. "Goddamnit," he swore under his breath, creeping forward. He toed Lisa's limp body. "Paul! Radio the Big Man. Another confirmed death in block 32. Lone survivor." The man I assumed was Paul nodded, stepping back into the hallway, muttering something into the radio pinned to his chest.

The leader knelt beside me, tilting his head. "Are you all right?" I stared at him blankly, wondering if maybe he was going to slice me up like a pumpkin just like Lisa. He snapped his fingers, drawing my attention back to the present. "Hello? M'am? Can you speak?"

I nodded weakly. He rose, offering me a hand. He pulled me to my feet, and I instantly began to sag. Two uniformed men stepped forwards, catching me under the arms and propping me up. I didn't protest. I was too weak.

Paul poked his head around the corner of the door. "Captain? He says to get down and out. Squadron 432 has swept the rest of the building."

"Status?"

"None, Sir."

The captain swore again, knotting his hand in his hair. He took a moment to ready himself, then turned back to me and his men. "All right. Get her out of here. I want to look around for another moment. Aaron, Dean, take her to the Man."

The two men holding my arms nodded curtly, spinning us around as we walked to the door. I didn't see the point in shrugging them off. I couldn't keep pace anyways. We jolted down the stairs, marching into the bright sunlight of the campus. Pockets of shaken students stood everywhere, some talking, some crying. Many were splattered with blood.

I wondered what exactly had happened here.

We made our way to the head office, which was packed with the uniformed men. I was brought to the front of the crowd, dumped into a flimsy plastic chair. I groaned, shying away from the light.

A man walked towards me, his boots making a crisp sound on the tiled floor. "Who is she?" he asked, hooking a finger under my chin and tipping my face up. I stared into his face. He felt familiar somehow. An eye patch covered his eye, and when he frowned, there were deep lines etched into his face, which led me to believe he frowned a lot.

"It's her, Sir. His daughter," one of the uniformed men replied, adjusting his gun.

_His daughter? _I frowned. Who was _he_? My father had died in a car accident when I was only small, leaving my mother and my two brothers and myself alone. He had been an accountant. Certainly nobody important.

The eye patch man, recognizing the look of confusion on my face, turned back to me. "Greetings, Samantha. I trust that you are very confused by what's going on here."

I frowned up at him. "How do you know my name?"

He smirked, shaking his bald head. "I knew your father well. He was very proud of you, Samantha. Your brothers, too."

Okay, this was getting creepy. How did this man know so much about me? I couldn't see him associating with my father. He looked...dangerous. The exact opposite of my father. He continued speaking.

"Your father was a brave man, perhaps the bravest I've ever known. He died fighting for what he believed in-"

"He died in a car crash."

Eye Patch smiled sadly. "No, he didn't. You and your brothers were told that so you would not search for him. He was very much alive after that car crash. It broke his heart to leave you all, but it had to be done. It was for the greater good."

I scowled, adjusting in the chair. "What could be more important than raising and supporting your family?" I couldn't think of anything. We had barely scraped along on my mom's poor job and the small lumps of money relatives offered us when they could. There were several times when I wondered if we were going to go hungry growing up.

"Saving the world, maybe?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "You're crazy. My father, saving the world? Yeah, okay pal."

He narrowed his dark eyes. "Surely you are familiar with the events that happened in New York last year." Memories flashed through my head. Of course I remembered. The so called alien invasion. Eye Patch continued. "Those events were not fake, Samantha-"

"Sam." I corrected.

"Those events were not fake, Sam," he obliged, his tone sharp. Not one to be corrected, I guessed. "They were very real. Your father was killed trying to stop the man that led those attacks. He was brave, and he was easily one of my best agents. I miss him every day. Phil Coulson was no coward."

My heart thudded at the mention of my father's name. After he had died, we had taken my mother's last name, Green. "That still doesn't explain to me why you're here. Why in the hell was my roommate carved and bloodied on our dorm floor? What is going on?" I was nearly screaming.

Eye Patch bowed his head. "The reason we are here is because of an escaped prisoner. The same man who caused the crimes to New York. He was here today, and he was looking for something."

My eyes widened as I processed this.

"We believe the thing he was looking for is you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Me? Why would he want me?"

Eye Patch shrugged. "We don't know. Nobody knows what he wants, or why he does what he does. His name is Loki, and he is not to be tried with. He is sadistic, evil, and murderous. We believe he has returned to our planet, but we are uncertain of his goals. That's why we're asking you to help us, Sam."

He paused, waiting for me to speak. I didn't. "My name is Director Fury. I work with a company known as SHIELD. We run military like procedures world wide, and have several bases stationed throughout North America. We are home to some of the most highly trained agents in the world. We protect, preserve, and police. I, as Director, am requesting that you leave your campus here and relocate to our Head Quarters, where you can be kept protected until we know what Loki is plotting."

I thought about what he was offering. I would have to give up Law school, or I could risk a fate like Lisa's.

Not a hard choice.

"I'll come," I breathed, looking around at the uniformed men that formed a half circle around us. I understood now. They were agents.

Fury nodded curtly. "As you should. Our vehicles are waiting in the parking lot. I'll have someone escort you there."

"My things?"

"Will be shipped once we do another thorough sweep of your apartment. We might just be missing something. But until then, it is unsafe for you to remain here. He breached your security way too easily."

I shuddered, thinking about what might have become of me if I had stayed home today. For once I was thankful about finals. They had saved my life.

* * *

The parking lot was strewn with black vehicles - jeeps, cars, trucks, etc. All were marked with the same logo: a black eagle outlined by white. _Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division _wrapped around the outside of the circular logo. SHIELD.

I was escorted into a jeep, wedged between an older woman with caramel skin and a thick scar winding down her face and a younger boy, his black hair falling into his eyes. He picked at his uniform nervously as we pulled away from Jordan University. I looked back at it as we drove away. I supposed that when this was all over, I could come back to Law school, but I didn't really want to.

In a way, this was like the adventure I had always wanted.

We drove to O'Hare airport, unloading onto the tarmac. Jets taxied back and forth, their engines roaring. Fury stepped out of one of the black cars that had led us to the airport, waving for us to follow him. A small group of uniformed men and women followed him, me along with them. A few men in suits and badges jogged towards us, yelling something across the sound of the planes.

Fury gestured in the general direction we were walking, yelling back at them. Eventually they backed off, and we continued our hustle. Two smaller planes, these ones closer to fighter jets then passenger lines, sat waiting. Fury stepped into the first one, offering me a hand.

"I hope you aren't afraid of flying," he shouted over the noise of the airport. I shrugged. There were two long benches in the back of the plane, shelving over them housing everything from first aid kits to weapons. Harnesses bolted into the wall lined them. I took a seat on one, buckling myself in. My stomach flopped nervously. I wasn't all that fond of planes.

As we started to take off, I looked to my right, where Fury was clipping himself into place. "My brother's-" I was begging to have last minute panics. A common thing for me.

"Your brothers are fine, Sam. They have been given a brief explanation of what happened. They are under the impression you are transferring to a new campus in New York."

"New York?"

He grinned. "You didn't think our headquarters were in Chicago, did you?"

* * *

A harrowing plane ride later, with more than a little turbulence, we finally touched down in New York. We were off the plane and into more black vehicles in seconds, peeling away from the air strip. I watched the sights of the city roll past my tinted window.

I could see the familiar outline of sky scrapers on the horizon. The Chrysler Building...Stark Tower...

Our driver pulled onto a side street, driving us to what appeared to be an empty lot. "War Machine Rocks," he muttered to the guard standing outside the building. The guard nodded. I watched in disbelief as the pale concrete wall before us peeled away, revealing a parking garage directly under the tall building.

We wound through row after row of SHIELD vehicles, making our way to a set of elevators. Fury pressed number 16, and our lift shot up in seconds. I pursed my lips. This kind of technology...

_Welcome to Stark Tower. Please, check in at the front desk upon arrival. All unregistered guests will be asked to report to floor fourteen for a screening. If you have an appointment, your business card and appointment number will be requested upon check in._

The melodic voice intoned through a PA system as the lift doors glided open. Stark Tower. I was in the tower that belonged to what had to be one of the richest men in the world: Tony Stark. We made our way through the lobby, Fury nodding to the red headed woman who start behind the desk. She waved him through without a hesitation.

The uniformed men and women split, some walking down the long hallway, others stepping into lifts. Fury placed a hand on my shoulder, leading me to the center lift. It was the widest one, but we were all alone as he punched in the floor number. 43.

We rose up, landing in a dark room. It was empty, apart from a long table directly in the middle. I followed behind Fury.

Something heavy hit the back of my head, and I crumpled. I went under, and everything was black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When I came around, everything felt heavy. My head felt like it weighed a million pounds, my eyelids like weights. I didn't move. I hoped I would drift back out again, but that relief didn't come.

There was the sound of several voices arguing, and I frowned slightly, keeping still. Maybe if I kept pretending to be asleep, they wouldn't notice me. Fury was speaking, his low voice rising above the rest. Someone was arguing with him, their voice thick with an accent.

"We cannot trust my brother!" The man bellowed, something heavy striking off the table. The rest of the murmuring voices fell silent. "I grew up with Loki. He is a born trickster. He is sly and he is quick. To turn the girl out on her own again would be her death. And it would be on us."

The next speaker was a woman. "We understand that, Thor. But letting a regular girl from the middle of nowhere into our midst? How do we know she isn't brainwashed? Being manipulated?"

"Oh, for God's sakes Natasha! You know as well as I do that that girl down there on the floor is innocent! I mean, look at her, what's the worst she could do? Kick our ankles?" I recognized that voice. Stark.

Natasha paused, making an irritated noise under her breath. "I just think that this is a mistake. She should at _least _be interrogated first."

Another man spoke this time, his voice soft compared to the others. "I say we give her a place to stay. To be fair, we live with me and the Other Guy every day. I could do ten times the damage she could."

"Dr. Banner, please," Fury sighed, hushing the quiet man. I say we bring this to a vote. All in favor of Samantha staying, please raise your hand." He counted them off. "Five. Majority wins. When she comes around, I will have Agent Hill escort her to her room."

Natasha called after him. "And then what? Just let her take up potential agent space?"

"Oh, no," I could almost hear the grin in Fury's voice. "I have a job proposition as well."

Letting out a quick breath, I almost opened my eyes. A job proposition? He couldn't be serious! I was in no shape to be an agent, I was-

A hand jerked at my shoulder roughly. "Are you awake? No point in trying to pretend, kiddo."

I opened one eye slowly, and the man bending beside me let out a low whistle. "Damn," he breathed, squinting his eyes. "You really are Coulson's kid. I can tell by the eyes. You have his exact ones."

My heart squeezed painfully. That was the one thing I liked about my grey eyes - they were the same shade and shape as my father's had been. The short man ran a hand through his close-cropped brown hair. "I'm Agent Barton, by the way." Barton offered me a hand, and I shook it. He helped me to my feet. The other members of the small meeting had disbanded. All except for Stark.

He sat, one leg propped on the table, a drink in his right hand. He eyed me as we approached him, a grin tugging at the corner's of his mouth. "So you're Sam. Nice to finally meet you." I felt the tips of my ears stain red. I couldn't help it. Stark was an attractive man, even if he was way too old for me. Not to mention he was taken.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but the door opened, a dark haired woman stepping through. She froze at the sight of me. "Sam," she said quietly, almost to herself. Then she repeated it, louder this time. "Sam. You're awake."

I nodded, Barton nudging me towards her. "I'm Maria Hills. I work here as an agent. I'll be leading you to your room. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go."

* * *

My room, it turned out, wasn't located in Stark Tower after all. We had to descend into the bottom levels of the tower, making our way across a busy tunnel like chamber that connected the tower to three other buildings where all the agents stayed when they weren't working. Building B, the north building, was where I'd be staying.

Agent Hills explained this to me as we walked, her small radio pinned to her chest buzzing constantly. "To get to your room, you only need to remember the floor number. JARVIS will recognize you. He won't get you lost."

"JARVIS?"

She smiled. "The voice in the walls. Stark's brainchild, of course. He's present in all the buildings that surround Stark Tower. He's Tony's way of keeping an eye, or should I say ear, on things too. We've never had a flaw in the security system thanks to him."

We stepped into another elevator, which shot us up to the sixteenth floor. "Room 18. Fourth on your left," a distinctly British voice informed me. I followed it's instructions, Agent Hill close behind me. I paused at the right door. There was no slot to insert a key.

She pulled a rectangular card from her pocket, swiping it down the length of the handle. It flashed green, and the heavy door swung open. "You'll be issued one right away. The door will become programmed to it. Therefore, you and only you will have access to your room."

I nodded, stepping inside. It was spacious, the kitchen immediately to your left when you walked in. The living room was just to the right, the entire wall a window over looking the city. It was beautiful.

Agent Hill paused, letting me look around. "This will be your apartment for the duration of your stay with SHIELD. The bedroom and washroom are down the hall. If you need anything, JARVIS will be able to assist you. I'm guessing you're tired,"

I nodded, stretching my arms. How long had it been since I'd last slept? Over a day...

"Go get some sleep, then. Director Fury would like to see you in his office when you've rested." She shut the door behind her, leaving me alone. Kicking off my battered shoes, I stumbled down the hall, finding the bedroom easily. It was plain, with another long wall that was entirely a window. I slumped onto the bed, my eyes shutting out the light trickling in. Sleep hit me like a brick wall.

* * *

_When I woke, I was no longer in my bedroom. Cold ground pressed into my bare arms and my cheek, the low ridge in front of me obscuring me. I could hear voices, one low and accented, the other high. Rolling onto my stomach, I looked up. A jolt ran through me. All I seen was stars, millions of them, directly above. Where am I?_

_"The Chitauri grow restless," the high pitched voice growled._

_"Let them goad themselves. I will lead them in the glorious battle." The other man spoke, his boots crunching softly on the ground. Rolling to my knees, I peered over the rock that I lay behind._

_Two men faced each other. One in green and golden battle armor, a horned helmet crowning his head. The other...thing...wasn't human. It's blue skin was covered by a grey cloak, it's red lips pulled back over sharp teeth. "Battle?" It spat. "Against the meager might of Earth?"_

_"Glorious? Not likely," the horned man mused, pacing along. He turned to face the Other. "If your force is as...formidable...as you claim."_

_"You question us? You question him?" The Other howled, slamming it's hand against the rocks. "He put the scepter in your hand! Gave you ancient knowledge. A new purpose. You were cast out; defeated!"_

_"I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard!" The armored man yelled back, clamping his teeth together in frustration. "Betrayed,"_

_The Other growled. "Your ambition is little. Full of childish need. We'll move beyond the Earth. To greater worlds that the Tesseract will unveil!"_

_"You don't have the Tesseract yet," the armored man raised his dark eyebrow._

_The Other lunged at him, the man raising his scepter. "I don't threaten. But until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you have but words."_

_"You will have your war, Asgardian. But if you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you!" The tall man flinched away from the Others's threat. "You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweet as pain!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When I came around again, I was no longer on the barren planet. Confused, I rolled onto my side, squinting as the bright glare of sunlight hit my eyes. At least past dinner time, I guessed. I had slept a long time.

Stiff, I sat up, stretching. I would need to find myself a new set of clothes and a shower soon. I was begging to smell like I had been rolled through a city dump, and probably looked the part too. Getting to my feet, I remembered Agent Hill's words before she had left last night. Director Fury. _Shit._

Trying to remember my way through the twisting underbelly of a system that connected the apartments to Stark Tower, I jogged along, breathing roughly. It was farther than I remembered. A few people in the navy blue SHIELD uniforms gave me strange looks, probably wondering why a short girl with untidy hair and torn clothes was running through an authorized section of their headquarters.

At least I reached a set of stairs that looked familiar, stepping up them. Sure enough, they ended right at the trio of elevators that I remembered. Stepping into the middle one, I searched for buttons. There were none.

"Where to, Miss?" The British voice asked calmly. I jumped, my back striking the wall. JARVIS, I soothed myself, closing my eyes. Only JARVIS.

"Um...Director Fury's office. I'm not sure where it is."

The lift began to move. "May I ask your purpose for going to the Director's office?"

"I was asked to go there. Mar- Agent Hills told me last night."

"Very well, Miss."

The rest of the ride was quiet, a slight ding announcing each floor as we rose up. At last the lift paused, the doors gliding open. I stepped off, smoothing my jeans. I ran a hand through my brown hair, trying to settle it as best I could without a brush. A single door stood at the other end of the room. Guessing that that was where I needed to go, I walked to it.

It swung open.

A small group of people were clustered in the small space. I recognized Agent Hill, she stood with two large men also in SHIELD uniforms behind Fury's desk, a small smile on her face. Agent Barton was also there, dressed in his odd black jump suit. A small woman with flaming red hair sat beside him, her mouth turned down in disapproval. I wondered if that was the Natasha who had been arguing against letting me stay yesterday.

Fury sat at his desk, leaning back into his chair. "Good day, Sam."

"Good day," I squeaked back, my voice embarrassingly high. Stark laughed from where he leaned, long and tanned, against the opposite wall, his eyes obscured by sunglasses. A shorter man stood beside him, his hair curly, his dark eyes sad looking. A badge was pinned to his white lab coat. A doctor...?

"I trust you slept well?"

I nodded.

The muscular man sitting to the left of his desk, his pale brown hair flopping in his baby blue eyes, watched me. I felt my ears grow hot. I hated being stared at. And everyone in the office was staring at me.

"I brought you here today to make you an offer. Your father was one of my best agents. It would be a shame to let his bloodline go to waste. While you are here, you clearly won't be studying Law."

He cleared his throat, continuing. "On behalf of SHIELD, I am offering you a position as a first level agent. If you accept, you will relocate to Manhattan permanently. You will be trained for extents of six months over the course of three years until you reach military status. If you wish, you can proceed at that point to continue on and be a level two agent. That would require another three years of training."

My tongue felt dry in my mouth. An agent. Just like my father had been. That would mean leaving my brothers behind...I didn't know if I could do it.

"My brothers," I started, unable to find the words I wanted. I thought about them in Chicago. Jacob would be graduating grade twelve next year. Josh was only in grade eight. It was my job to look after them.

"They're fine, Sam. They're safe. The less they know the safer they are. Your aunt and uncle provide for them well enough. You can visit at anytime you want."

Safe. Yes, they were safe. The further away from me they were, the safer they would be. Cold determination seeped through me.

"I accept your offer."

Everyone but Natasha smiled at these words. She simply stood, showing herself out of the room. Agent Barton watched her go with an expression that was more annoyed than anything.

"Excellent. You will be added to squadron 73. They're relatively close to your age. Beginners, too. The first term begins tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I echoed.

"Yes, tomorrow. I'll have your uniforms sent up to your room after supper. Which reminds me - are you hungry?"

* * *

The mess hall was literally what the name suggested - a giant hall filled with agents and workers, all of them scarfing down meals off their paper plates and trays.

Fury led me through the hall, heads turning to look at me, whispers growing in intensity. We stopped at a table close the eastern most wall. About fourteen people sat at the table, all of them close to my age except for a weathered old man and a middle aged woman.

"Agent Saunders, Agent Hall." Fury nodded at the man and woman. "This is Samantha Green. She's Coulson's daughter."

There were a few gasps of shock from those in ear shot. I looked down the table, eyes flickering over the twelve other agents. Agent Saunders, the man, squinted at me. One of his eyes was milky. I guessed it was blind. A thick scar wound down his face, drawing one side of his mouth into a permanent pout. "Welcome to SHIELD, Samantha. Please, have a seat."

Agent Hall eyed me with narrowed eyes. Judging. I looked down at my lap, avoiding the other members of the squad's searching eyes as well. Fury stood by the head of the table. Eventually, he drifted away. It was then that Hall spoke.

"You are not very big," she observed. I felt my cheeks flush. I was short, I admitted. But it wasn't like I was a smurf or anything.

"My father wasn't very tall either. That didn't stop him from being one of Fury's best men."

Her eyes narrowed further. "No, I suppose no. We shall see how you fair for yourself tomorrow. Don't be late. Gym 11 at 7:15, sharp."

She stood swiftly, dumping her tray into the trash can. Her meal was untouched. I sighed, not raising my eyes.

A red tray slid in front of me hesitantly. I peeked to the right, seeing who was pushing it at me. It was a boy, his black hair cropped short. His amber eyes were crinkled around the edges, as if he smiled a lot. "You don't have to be hungry, you know."

I picked up the plastic fork hesitantly. Eleven pairs of eyes met mine. I stabbed the fork slowly into the piece of chicken. Raising it to my mouth, I tried to ignore the eyes. There were seven boys and four girls in the squad. Five girls, if you counted me.

The dark haired boy spoke again. He had a quiet voice. "My name's Ben."

"Sam," I muttered, shaking his extended hand.

He grinned, letting me eat more of my food before speaking again. "So you're Coulson's kid, huh? Wow. That must be pretty awesome. Back before..." he cleared his throat. "Back before the incident, he used to be around a lot. When we were going through initiation he would watch sometimes."

"I didn't know him that well. He, ah, left when I was small."_  
_

Ben nodded, looking around the hall. "You have his eyes," he said quickly, a pink tone spreading across his cheeks. The boy to his left smirked, snorting slightly. Ben elbowed him. "Have you gotten your apartment yet? I'm in Building B."

"So am I."

He grinned. "Wicked! My brother Micheal," he pointed to the boy sitting across the table from me. He looked almost identical to Ben. His hair was a pale blond though, unlike his brother's inky black locks, "and me share a room on the second floor. Becca and Cody are in our building too."

A brown haired girl with dark skin smiled at me shyly, the fair-skinned boy with beside her nodding curtly. I tried to keep names to faces as Ben introduced the rest of the agents sitting around us. It was hard.

We cleared our trays, making our way to separate elevators. Ben was in mine, along with Becca, Micheal, Cody, and another boy. I forgot his name, but he was one of the ones who didn't make an effort to talk to me. He seemed unfriendly, and I wasn't going to push my luck.

* * *

Resting my hand on my apartment door, I frowned. Something was off. I paused.

Tremors. I could feel tremors.

Heart thundering, I clung to the door handle. I had never been in an earth quake before. Was this an earth quake? I frantically tried to think of warning and safety signs I had seen before. Nothing came to mind.

From somewhere in the tremors and crashes, a voice came through JARVIS's PA. Stark. "All first level agents, report to your dorms immediately! Stage IV attack. I repeat, Stage IV attack. Systems have been breached." The line faded to static.

I didn't know what a Stage IV attack was, but I didn't want to find out. Hurrying into my room, I bolted the door, nearly running to my bedroom. Slamming the door, I slid to the ground. I had a feeling that a certain god was involved in this.

I didn't want to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The tremors continued as I locked the door to my bedroom, sliding to the floor beside my bed. Someone had dropped off my uniforms. They sat waiting on my dresser. One navy blue and one black. I assumed they were for different jobs.

Trying to take my mind off the chaos and noise that was taking place below and in the tower across from mine, I closed my eyes. I thought about my brothers, my heart aching. I wished I could call them.

Getting to my feet, I made my way across the room. A small book was placed beside my uniforms. _The Beginner's Guide to Surviving Your First Year with SHIELD _the front cover read in scrolled black letters. I hoped it was an attempt at sarcasm. Flicking through the pages, I settled on the section labelled _Attacks and Threats: what to do and what you should know._

Stage IV was highlighted. I opened to it, reading quickly. My heart hammered in my chest. _A stage IV attack is the most severe attack. Only extreme emergency attacks are considered to be stage IV. Examples may be a security breech, an invasion, or a super powered enemy on the premises._

Super powered enemy...

"Loki," I choked out, my blood freezing in my veins. Oh no. Oh no oh on oh-

_Crash. _The apartment door snapped against the wall. I froze, jerking upright. The survival guide dropped to the floor with a low thump. I was frozen, unable to move.

Soft foot falls echoed throughout the hallway, approaching me. I swallowed, my throat convulsing dryly. My fists clenched, a cold sweat beading on my forehead. I knew that if it was who I thought it was that there was little I could do. My father was trained in combat. He was a level three field agent. Top of his game.

Not even he could stop Loki.

The foot steps paused. Careful to keep quiet, I stood, edging to the door. My hand closed on the handle. Closing my eyes, I breathed. _Three. Two. One._

Jerking it open, I shoved my way out. _Run, _I thought to myself, pumping my arms, legs burning in protest. _You just gotta run. _

I heard someone chasing me in pursuit. The front door loomed, wide open in front of me. With a bang, it slammed, the lock sliding into place by itself. I yelped, throwing myself at it. My hands clawed at the deadbolt, trying to pry it open. Everything in me screamed for me to run, to flee, to escape the man behind me -

"Agh!" I screamed, a sudden burning pain shooting up my leg. It came again, this one hitting behind my knee, and I crumbled. I seen a flash of leather as the boot swung, connecting with my ribs. I screamed again, gagging as the pain hit. Over and over again the boot came down. On my arm, on my shoulder. On my side and legs. Over and over until I was sure that every fiber in my body would be stained black and blue.

A hand grabbed my shoulder, flipping me onto my stomach. My eyes were sticky with hot tears of pain. "Please," I choked out. My throat couldn't manage another sound. Through the haze of pain, I glimpsed a pair of startling green eyes. Pale green discs set in a pale face, accented with midnight black hair that hung loosely down his neck.

Loki.

Come to finish what he had started in Chicago.

He faltered for a moment, but my chance to escape vanished before I could react. I wriggled lightly, letting out a howl of pain. Everything hurt. I howled again as Loki grabbed my mottled arm, hauling me to my feet.

Grabbing me by the throat, he dragged me across the room, my feet catching in the carpet. He slammed me up against the wall, the back of my head cracking against the wall with an audible crack. He raised his other fist, which was tightly balled up, his knuckles bloody.

"Why me?" I choked against his fingers.

His fist slammed against my face. I felt the skin break just above my eye. Blood trickled into it, blinding me. This time, I didn't cry out. No point. Nobody would hear me anyways.

Loki's fingers tightened against my neck, choking me. "Do you think me to be a fool? I know who you are, Midgardian." he spat, hissing out the last word like it was poison in his mouth.

I didn't answer him. My face was starting to swell up from where he had punched me. I couldn't see very well. "What does my father have to do with this?"

"Nothing," he narrowed his pale eyes, looking at me. "Nothing at all."

"Then why -" I gagged, retching violently. "Never mind. Just do it then. Make it quick."

He tilted his head to the side. "Do what?"

"Kill me."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, no, daughter of Coul. I do not wish to kill you. I seek something else all together. I seek -"

There was a loud crack, and he dropped to his knees, a look of shock spreading on his angular face. His hands pressed to his chest, where a dark liquid was bubbling out, causing him to release me. I crumpled to the floor, my head striking the ground. My eyes remained open, but I was unseeing. The pain was too much.

I was aware of someone cradling my head in their arms, shouting at me to stay awake as they called for medics. Baby blue eyes gazed down into mine. _I'm sorry, _I thought as my eyes drifted close. _I'm sorry..._

* * *

**Okay just wondering. Does anyone actually like this story or...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"_Sam? Sam?_" My eyes swam, trying to find the source of the voice. The sound was hazy. Everything was hazy...

"SAM!"

Flinching, I sat up, shying away from the voice. A toned man was leaning over me, his face inches away from mine. I recognized him from somewhere. "Oh, I didn't mean to startle you. My apologies, ma'am. I was instructed to wake you up by your doctor. He was unsure if you had a concussion or not." Something in his voice suggested he might have had an accent at one time.

I looked around, my head aching. I was in a hospital room. Confusion swept over me. _Why am I...oh. _I remembered, the memory hitting me like a fresh punch. Speaking of punches...

"Ah," I winced, my ribs aching as I adjusted myself in the soft bed. The man, who had returned to sitting down, hurriedly helped me, his arms bracing me as I scooted backwards. As I had expected before I went under, nearly every visible inch of skin was mottled black and blue. My left arm was heavy, a thick cast around the wrist.

"Pretty bad," I wheezed, waiting for the burning in my ribs to die down. It didn't. Some morphine would be great right about now.

The man scowled, shaking his head. "Oh, it's more than pretty bad. He cracked your ribs in two places, and you have deep muscle bruising in both your legs. You're gonna need to take a little hiatus before you start your agent training." I groaned. "In pain? I could call for a nurse."

"No," I groaned again. "I'm just thinking how behind I'll be when I finally start training."

The man smiled, then laughed. "Out of all the things you could be worried about, you're worrying about that?"

I smiled back. My face felt wrong. All puffy and fat from the punch I had taken. "You know my name. I don't know yours."

"Steve Rodgers, ma'am. Otherwise known as Captain Rodgers."

"Captain America?"

"In the flesh," he smiled shyly. "You've heard of me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, obviously. Everyone in the world knows who you are. The hero of America, am I right?"

He blushed. "That's a bit of an exaggeration."

"Maybe not."

Steve shook his head. "I should let you get your rest. If you need anything, tug on that cord. A nurse will be along shortly."

I looked at the cord he suggested, watching as he picked himself up and walked out of the room. I tugged it shamelessly. In seconds, a nurse bustled in, wearing navy blue scrubs, the SHIELD logo on her shoulder. They even had their own nurses and doctors.

"Some more painkillers, dear?" She asked in a whisper, gesturing to my IV.

I nodded, watching her press the pump. A murky liquid slipped into the IV bag. Slowly, I felt it enter my blood stream. I laid back, closing my eyes. The pain medicine lapped at my aching body like a soothing tide, and soon I was wrapped in the warm cocoon that the drugs provided.

* * *

_I came around, and the pain was gone. Confused, I took a hesitant step forward. My legs didn't hurt at all. This has to be a dream, I thought to myself._

_Continuing forward, I looked around. I was in a hollow, tall room, filled with stairs and passages. A storage room maybe...?_

_Thump. My face connected with something thick. Wincing, I raised my hand, feeling for what had stopped me. Solid glass pressed back against my palm. Tilting my head, I felt around some more. The glass towered above my head and went down to the pale white floor beneath me. I turned in a circle, pulse racing._

_I was in a glass prison._

_Confusion settled in. Why would I be in a prison? I had done nothing wrong._

_"You aren't the prisoner," a voice muttered from directly behind me. I jumped, spinning clumsily. My fists clenched, my insides hardening._

_"Get the hell away from me!" I spat, backing up._

_He grinned sheepishly, raising his hands in front of him. "I do not mean you harm, Sam. Please, just listen."_

_I had run out of room to run. My back was pressed against the cold glass. "Like I want to listen to you. Murderer."_

_His expression hardened at the word. "I am not a murderer."_

_I laughed, raising my eyebrows. "Oh, really? How about all those lives lost in New York? Germany? What about my father?" I was shaking, angry and scared and tense. "You are a cold blooded heartless piece of filth."_

_Loki glowered, his eyes burning holes in mine. "You speak to me like we are equals, mortal."_

_"You're certainly no better than me."_

_"I am a god!" He roared, his chest heaving. I had to admit, he scared me just a little bit. "I am a god, and I shall be treated as one. I was the rightful king of Asgard. But I was betrayed," a look of pain crossed his face before it hardened into that impassive mask of his. "And what are you? An ordinary, plain, Midgardian girl."_

_"At least I don't kill people."_

_Loki looked away, his jaw clenched. I could tell he was restraining himself, probably from cracking me in the face again. "I never claimed to be proud of my actions."_

_"You never apologized for them either."_

_"You don't understand!" A look of desperation had flooded his pale eyes. "Do you know what would have become of me if I had failed? What will become of me?" he stopped himself before he could let something important slip. "I would have been...punished. Severely."_

_I shrugged, looking away from him. "You kinda deserve it. Those people who died didn't deserve to be killed, no matter what reason you had."_

_He growled under his breath. "You are running my patience thin, girl. I summoned you here from your petty human dreams for a reason. Soon you will wake, and I do not doubt you will run to everyone to tell them what has happened here."_

_"I'm not like that!" I protested, then jammed my mouth shut. I sounded like a whiny elementary school student. Crossing my arms, I waited for him to continue._

_"I have a favor to ask of you."_

_"No."_

_"I said, I have a favor to ask of you. I need you to get me out of this cage. Please."_

_I laughed, staring at him like he'd gone insane. "Why would I do you a favor? And why would I let you out of this cage? You deserve to be locked in here."_

_"It's important. It might cost everyone in this building their lives. And it won't be me that harms them. It's someone...someone else."_

_"Why should I believe you?"_

_"Because it's the truth."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up in my hospital bed, panting. I knew where Loki was now. He was being held in the detention levels, deep within the tower. So he had been captured after all.

I wondered why he went down so easily. Without a fight. It didn't seem right.

My ribs were aching ever worse than they had been before, but I needed to get up. The stillness was killing me. Propping myself up, I awkwardly hauled myself off the bed. My legs shook, pain screaming through me. I gasped, sagging back against the bed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Hobbling my way out of the room, I made my way down the hall, ignoring the suspicious looks I got. A few nurses lingered, as if they were going to pause to help me, but I waved them on.

I didn't need help.

* * *

The detention levels were nearly in the base of the building, below the storage chambers and interrogation rooms. As I wound through hallways and tunnels, I felt my pulse racing. It was dark down here, and not just from the poor lighting. It was not hard to tell that dark things were stored down here.

I closed my eyes, imagining the room I had seen in my dream. It was towering and tall. I estimated I was somewhere near the bottom of it. My legs were aching, sweat running down me. I needed to rest.

_No, _I told my aching body, _we're going to find him. To see if it's true._

I had reached a set of stairs. "Perfect," I groaned, beginning to haul myself up them. Each step hurt worse than the last. I knew I wasn't doing my injured body any favors by lugging myself all the way down here, but I felt a compelling urge deep inside me. If he was here, I needed to know. I needed to know if he had some psycho ability to draw me into his dreams whenever he felt like it. I didn't like it - the not knowing.

"Bingo," I muttered, surveying the room that was at the top of the stairs. Tall and towering and cavernous. And there, directly in the center, suspended above the ground, was a glass prison.

A man stood in it, his back to me.

He turned as I leaned against the door frame, closing my eyes slightly. I was ashamed of how pitiful I looked. The man smiled, his teeth flashing. So he had perfect teeth too. It didn't seem right that an evil, sadistic prick was so good looking.

I shook the thought away. No time to think like that. I would NOT think like that.

"So you came," he said, stalking towards the front of his prison. "I didn't expect you to."

"I'm here on SHIELD instructions," I growled, but it came out pathetically quiet.

He grinned, nodding his head disbelievingly. "I bet you are."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No. Why ever would I do that?" He paced the length of his prison, his eyes locked on me. I felt uncomfortable. Maybe it was time to go. Who knew what he was capable of...

I was aware that there were probably hundreds of cameras zoomed in on me and him right now. I faded back into the shadows a bit, hoping my face wasn't too recognizable. He broke the silence.

"Have you thought about my request?"

"There's nothing to think about. The answer is no."

He scowled, his green eyes smoldering. "Fine. Let it be. But when everyone in this building burns, when everyone you care for is burned to ashes, do not blame it on me. I offered you a solution, and you refused it. This is your mistake, Samantha Green."

* * *

**Apologies for the short chapter. Next one will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

The next three weeks went by without a disturbance. I recovered slowly but steadily, and soon enough I got the go-ahead from my doctor to begin training. My wrist was a liability, but as long as I didn't push it I was okay. My ribs were another matter. I wasn't allowed to participate in any agility training what so ever.

I felt like a sitting duck.

Squadron 73 welcomed me back like I was some kind of war hero, everyone asking how I was and if I needed help. It was embarrassing and a little insulting. I refused to let them baby me. On this particular day, we were learning all about weapons. Guns, for the majority.

Agent Saunders wandered down the bench we sat on, passing us each a handgun. "Part of being an agent means knowing how to defend yourself, and sometimes hand on hand combat just isn't the answer. Therefore, we have to turn to other forms of defense. Weapons."

I flipped the gun over in my good hand, weighing it. It didn't feel too heavy. Saunders continued. "An honorable man will not fire at someone who cannot fire back. You will be issued guns when you complete phase one of your training, but if you give me _any _reason to doubt you, you will never get your hands on one again while you are in my squad. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," we intoned in a monologue voice.

"Good. Now, as you can see, Agent Hall has set up targets at the end of the gym. You will each move to your individual target. Whoever hits the target the most does not have to do any laps. With the exception of Sam."

I felt my cheeks burn red. "No," I protested. "No. I want to be included. It's not fair that I'm excluded just because some doctor says I have to be."

"Your ribs-"

"Are fine," I lied, ignoring the small slivers of pain that still reminded exactly how sore they were. Loki had done a pretty good job messing me up. Agent Saunders didn't look convinced, but he eventually shrugged.

We each stood, moving towards our targets. I lifted my gun, awkwardly balancing it with my cast bound hand. I had just enough finger room to grip it loosely. Squinting, I tried to aim, not sure of what to do.

_Bang. _My first shot was completely off, missing the target by a solid three feet. To my left, Ben hit the corner of the target, grinning wildly. "Did you see that?" He crowed, clearly proud of himself.

I smirked. "Yeah, but did you see this?"

I fired my gun again. This time, the bullet went through the middle ring. Ben looked at me. "How. You're here, nearly crippled, and you can manage to hit the dead center of a target. How."

I shrugged, turning my attention back to my gun. In reality, my uncle had used to take me bird hunting when we visited his mother on her farm in Virginia when we were smaller. I had been better at it then Jacob, who had been more interested in chasing after her old hound dog, Skipper. As I fired round after round, I felt myself grow at ease. This was one thing I excelled at. If only I was as good at everything else.

My gun went empty after a while. I dropped it, standing back. My wrist was starting to hurt, and my legs ached for a break, but I remained standing. I was strong. I could do this.

Jensen, the white haired boy who had been the silent one on the elevator back before the attack, walked towards me. His walk was crisp, rolling slightly. I detected a limp. His equally pale blue eyes were narrowed.

"I don't believe we've made acquaintances. I'm Jensen," he thrust his hand out to me. I shook it. "You're Samantha."

"Yes,"

"Is it true, then? Did that black haired leech attack you?"

Reaching, I tugged at the corner of my uniform training shirt, drawing it up a few inches to bear my ribs. He sucked in a breath when he seen the bandages wrapped around them. "Ouch," he remarked, his eyes flickering over my wrist too. "You're lucky he spared your life."

"I know."

"Well, it was nice talking to you for the first time. I hope you have a quick recovery so you're ready to kick some Asgardian ass."

I grinned at him, watching as he limped away. He wasn't too bad.

Ben came over shortly after, wiping at his brow. "Seen you were talking to Jensen," he said gruffly, tossing his gun into the bin Agent Saunders had left for when we were done.

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, and?"

"And that's not a very smart plan. Jensen's...he's angry. Had a rough life. Not many people trust him, and he trusts even less. I'd just be careful is all," he rubbed his neck, looking embarrassed. He looked like that a lot around me.

"I appreciate your care, Ben, but I can handle who I'm friends with on my own. I may be small, but I'm not a baby." I turned on my heel, marching for the elevator. I needed pain medicine, asap. It was clouding my brain, making me feel grumpy.

"Sam!" Ben called after me, his voice strained. "Sam, come back! That isn't what I meant,"

I didn't care. Stepping into an elevator, I let it carry me away. I didn't know why Ben's concern had made me so angry, but it did. Maybe because I had been surrounded by boys my whole life? Boys who babied me or treated me like I was soft?

_No, _a small voice whispered in the back of my head, _it's because you don't want to accept his feelings for you._

Sadly, I knew it was right. My brothers had always told me the same thing growing up. _"You push too many people away, Sam. You're scared to love, but you're even more scared to let anyone love you." _

* * *

A few hours later, I felt a million times better, dressed in a casual band t-shirt and my old pair of jeans, my hair still damp from my recent shower. My things had arrived in the mail from Chicago, and I had spent the better half of the evening organizing everything. It felt nice to have some sense of home in my apartment. My ribs were just a dull ache, and I managed to keep them off my mind as I lazily flicked through screens on my laptop.

My eyes flicking to the door, I hesitated.

L-o-k-i

I hit enter, waiting for my laptop to load the search results. A bunch popped up. I scrolled through them. Most were sites that had been set up by SHIELD, giving out descriptions and asking anyone with information to call into their local police station.

Some weren't.

I opened one, my eyes reading over the information quickly. It had some of his back story, but the details were hazy. He came from a planet called Asgard. His brother, Thor, wasn't his biological brother. Instead, Loki had been adopted. He was a Jotun, or a frost giant. The time line was hazy after that, but it seemed like he hadn't taken the adoption news very well.

"Trying to take over the world is a bit of an overreaction," I mumbled to myself, closing my laptop. It seemed like there was more to Loki than what met the eye. A lot more.


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize if this story slows down, but I'm in the middle of exams and getting ready for a month long trip so bear with me.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

My days began to fall into a routine. Get up, get ready, train until I was aching. Eat, then train again. Have supper with everyone in the mess hall. Then a few hours of free time before I became too tired and fell asleep.

Loki didn't bother me again. But what he had said that day in the detention levels nagged at me every hour I was awake. What _was _after him? Whatever it was, it certainly had him scared. It had to be pretty bad.

Laying back on my bed, I closed my eyes, kicking my boots off. I was sore everywhere, and the nagging in my head wasn't helping. _You don't owe him anything, _I told myself firmly, _he almost killed you. And what about Dad? _

I couldn't help but think that my father would have given him a second chance if it meant the survival of everyone in SHIELD.

Groaning, I rolled onto my stomach. What in the hell was I thinking? I was NOT letting a wanted criminal out of his cage. Even if I did it, which was so unlikely that it could almost be called impossible, where would we go? There was nowhere to go.

It looked like Loki would have to sit this one out on his own.

* * *

A sharp banging on the door woke me up. Leaping to my feet, I clumsily jogged to the front door. "Agent Hill," I stepped back from the door. "Come in."

She didn't need a second invitation. Walking in, she placed her gun back in the holster, everything about her tense. "Is something wrong?" I asked, feeling heavy.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Sam. But the truth isn't easy to deal with." She sighed, waiting as I shut and locked the door. "Unknowingly to us, when we captured Loki, there was something, or should I say some_one_ hot on his trail. This...person...is extremely powerful. He knows that we have Loki in our possession, and he's made us an offer."

My heart beat was off the charts, my eyes replaying the scene with Loki in the detention levels. _This is all on you, Samantha Green. _His voice echoed in my ears. "The offer is either we give up Loki to his hands, or he destroys us. His army is endless. We would not be able to stand a fight against them. Not even if we managed to recruit every military force on this world."

"Shouldn't that be a simple solution, then?" I asked coldly.

"No, it is not a simple solution. All though he is a murderer and a wanted tyrant, it goes against everything in our policy to give up a helpless prisoner to a force that would kill him the second they got their hands on him. It's not how we operate."

"Then what are we going to do?"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't know. I just don't know. I came up here to tell you the truth. And to tell you that if it comes to a war, that you will be evacuated immediately."

Shock flooded me. "No!" I yelled, stamping my foot. Pain shot through me in response. "No, that's not fair! I'm just as qualified as the rest of my squad!"

"The rest of your squad will be fighting. You don't understand, Sam. I made a promise to your father. That if anything were to happen to him, I was to keep you safe. I swore on it. And now he's gone, and you're my responsibility," tears glistened in her eyes. "Your father was the bravest man I had ever known. I will not go against his word. That is final, agent."

Anger boiled in my veins. How dare my father baby me like this? I wasn't a kid anymore!

Before I could think of anything to say, Agent Hill had stood up and shown herself out. The door slammed behind her.

Standing, I felt a cold chill sweep through me. I knew what I was going to do, and everything in me screamed that it was a bad idea.

But maybe...just maybe...I would save some lives. _It's what Dad would have done. _Any _honorable agent would do this._ Yet as I laced up my boots, I couldn't help but feel that I was making the biggest mistake of my life. To be caught would mean the end of my career and possibly my freedom.

It was just a risk I had to take.

* * *

The detention levels were empty, eerily quiet. It seemed like I had caught the guards at a shift rotation, which was extremely lucky. Anyone who caught me would shoot first and ask questions later. Fury's policy.

Creeping into the dark room, I looked around. I wished I could kill the power. It would make this so much easier.

Loki sat, hunched over and brooding, in his glass cage. His eyes snapped up as I entered the room, a small frown tugging his mouth down. He opened his mouth to speak, but I hurriedly waved my hands across my throat, the no-talk gesture all of us had learned in our first week.

_Can you read minds? _I felt stupid as I looked at him, attempting to direct the thought.

There was a pause. _Somewhat, yes. If you mean, can I hear you, then yes I can. _

I heard his voice echo in my head, yet his lips did not move. _Why are you here? _he asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

_A friend of mine told me what was coming after you. It might be sooner than we think. And...well...I'm not going to sit around and let my friends die. My father would have done the same._

_You're breaking me out of here? _There was disbelief in his tone.

_If it means saving people I care about, then yes, I am. How do I do it? _There was a control panel on the platform beside his tank, but it looked complex. First of all, we'd need to kill the security cameras.

_Right you are, _he commented on my thoughts. I wriggled uncomfortably. Could he read my thoughts that easily? I wasn't too keen on that. _I can knock out the cameras. Might be able to kill some of the lights too. You need to move swiftly. _

"Got it," I murmured out loud.

_I will count you down. Okay, get ready. _I could see a look of concentration break out on his face. _Three. Two. One. _

On one, I swung forward, propelling myself forward at a dead run. I thought about what exactly I was doing as I hurled myself up the steps, careful not to touch anything in case I left finger prints. I was breaking a wanted criminal, one who had beaten me and killed my father nonetheless, out of his prison.

I was absolutely crazy.

"Okay, Sam," Loki muttered, walking to the front of his prison. He spoke out loud now, the cameras obviously getting blank feeds. I knew that this would stir a commotion in the building. We had minutes at the most. "Open the panel."

I slid my hand across the screen, lighting it up. "Good," he commented, watching me carefully. "There should be a red button above the power options. You need to press it down."

I did as he said, slamming the button down. Something in the cage clicked. "Now open that page," he pointed to the one that my right hand hovered over. I double clicked it, a simple pass code lock rising before me. "The code is 5-6-5-4."

I punched it in. The system whirred, then flashed green. Access permitted, it read in flashing letters. The cage clicked and rattled again. The left curve parted, sliding back. Loki paused, then stepped out. I swallowed nervously.

"Thank you, Sam." I flinched away from him. He looked hurt. "I'm not going to harm you," he said softly.

"Bullshit," I spat back.

"I promise."

I didn't want to listen to his silky words. I sure as hell didn't want to believe them. "C'mon," I hissed, descending the steps. "We don't have a lot of time." I set off at a heavy run, Loki keeping up with my pace at a slight jog. His long legs carried him easily. I envied him.

We rounded the corner to the emergency lift. I stepped into it, waving him in. Pressing the access path floor number, I waited, heart hammering. We could be caught at anytime.

Loki was silent as I weaved through tunnels and stairways, finally emerging in the belly of Building B. Not trusting the lift, I led him up the several flights of stairs, panting by the time I reached my room.

"Get in!" I whisper yelled, shoving him through the door. He stumbled as I slammed the door behind us, bolting the locks. He looked around the apartment, probably remembering the last time he'd been here.

"Listen to me, and listen good. While you're here, you are going to cause no shit, you hear me? You keep quiet. No weapons and no fighting. If you harm someone, so help me I will march your Asgardian ass straight back to that prison."

He grinned. "Thank you, Lady Sam. I am forever indebted to you," he bowed at the waist. I shook my head, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, yeah. And another thing. Don't touch any of my stuff."

He sat awkwardly on the couch, folding his legs. "Very well."

As I walked down the hallway to my room, I closed my eyes.

What had I done?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter** **10**

As I had expected, Loki's disappearance caused a mass disturbance in the building. Teams of field agents departed on the hour, combing the city. Residents of New York were issued fliers and there were broadcasts on every news station, commanding anyone who had information to come forward immediately. Jacob phoned the same day, having heard the news in Chicago. I told him I was fine, and that he had nothing to worry about.

Little did he know that the escaped convict was sitting on my couch.

Gripping my cellphone in my hand, I paced the length of my room. I felt conflicted. Hiding him here was a major crime. I would be sentenced to interrogation and most likely prison if I was caught. But sending him back would result in his death and everyone within the area.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, Sam," Loki said from his perch on the couch.

I whirled around, pointing a finger at him. "Get the hell out of my head," I growled, taking a step towards him. He didn't flinch. "I told you that you had to stop this mind reading bullshit if you were staying here."

"I can't help it. Ever since..." he stopped himself, turning away. He didn't like talking about the things that had happened before New York. He didn't like talking much at all, actually. Not that I wanted to talk to him. "I hear thoughts now when I choose to. Most times I do not even realize I am doing it. My mind was expanded. It is something I cannot control."

"Well, work on controlling it," I snapped, turning away from him. I liked keeping my thoughts private. I didn't need him living in them too.

My first segment of training was over. We had a three week break before we started again. I didn't know what to do with my free time, so I spent most of it conditioning myself. SHIELD had state of the art training facilities, and they were not lacking in exercise rooms. I spent most of my days working myself until I was exhausted. I was slowly starting to notice a change in myself.

I didn't want to admit it, but most of the reason why I stayed so far away from my room was because of the man living in it. I knew I couldn't avoid him forever though.

He rolled his shoulders, looking uncomfortable. His armor, which he was still clad in, looked like it probably felt - bulky and heavy. Sighing, I sat down in the love seat across from him. My couch had been turned into a nest of blankets and pillows. The least I could do was let him be comfortable when he slept. Or tried to sleep. I knew he didn't sleep very well - I could hear him pacing the living room restlessly most nights.

"Why do you wear that all the time?"

He looked confused. "What else is there to wear?"

"Don't you wear anything else on Ass guard?"

"Asgard," he corrected, snorting. "We do not do much guarding of asses."

I realized he was trying to make a joke. I felt the corner of my mouth curl up, but I instantly pulled it back down. No. I was not going to get friendly with this maniac. "Well, you could wear other clothes you know. Human clothes."

"Midgardian style is far too wild for my tastes."

"Not all of it is. What size are you?" I eyed him up, taking in his long body and thin frame. It was hard to tell.

"I am not aware that I have a size. On Asgard, our tailors simply made clothes that fit us with their measurements. I never had to worry about size."

I groaned internally. "Well, you're going to need some Midgardian clothes if you ever want to come out of here." I stood up, walking towards him. His green eyes followed my movements. "Bend your head," I instructed, pushing his head down gently. I didn't want to be touching him at all.

His hair tickled the palm of my hand. It was soft. Ignoring this, I worked my other hand under his armor, reaching his undershirt. I felt for a tag. Nothing. No indication of size anywhere.

I removed my hands quickly, resisting the urge to wipe them on my pants. Loki tilted his head to the side. "Well, you weren't lying. I have no idea what size you are. You're quite a bit bigger than Jake..."

"Jake?"

"My brother," I snarled, sounding more mean than I intended to. "He's a medium. So I'm gonna guess you're a large,"

Picking up my black SHIELD stamped wallet, I grabbed a pair of sneakers. Loki sat still on the couch as usual. "I'm going out for a while. Stay here. Do NOT go out of this room, do you hear me?"

"I'm not a fool, Sam."

"Good. I'll be back by supper time."

* * *

Loki looked at me like I had just dumped a dead cat at his feet. He toed the green shirt absently. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You're supposed to wear it. You know, like how I wear shirts?"

"What about my armor? I cannot just leave it laying around. It is worth far more than you could possibly imagine-"

"I have a closet. It can go in there."

He seemed doubtful, but he picked up a few items of clothing. He held up a pair of dark jeans for my inspection. "What are these?"

"Jeans," I explained, indicating the legs and the waist. "You wear them on your legs. Like mine, see?" I pointed at my legs, glad in a pair of ripped jeans.

"Yours are flawed," he observed, pointing at a hole.

"It's called design," I grinned. His confusion about how Earth worked was cute. I stopped myself there. _No goddamn way. Nothing about him is cute. _I told myself, the thoughts drifting away.

He shook his head softly. "You Midgardians are far stranger then I even imagined. Ripping one's clothes to have design? Ridiculous." He flipped the green shirt over in his hands. "This is a T-shirt."

"Yes, it is. And these are...well...I assume you know what these are." I felt my cheeks go pink as I quickly threw the boxers at him.

He held up the underwear, squinting. "I understand the idea, yes."

"Okay. I think it's time you had a shower too. You know how to work a shower, right?" There was no way I would be describing how a shower worked to him.

He rolled his green eyes. "We aren't that un modern on Asgard, Sam." Taking his clothes, he followed me to the bathroom. I let him walk in. He leaned on the door. I waited.

"Help yourself," I nodded, breaking the awkward silence.

"You best take good care of my armor." He warned, but his tone wasn't threatening.

"Yeah, yeah," I shoved him into the bathroom, closing the door on him. "Please don't drown my bathroom!"

I heard him laugh, then the sound of heavy armor hitting the floor. The water started. Walking away, I laid down on bed.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so horrible after all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter** **Eleven ****  
**

Loki appeared a while later, picking at his t-shirt. "It feels strange," he commented. It seems like my clothes hunting had been accurate. They fit him well, maybe a little _too _well- his green shirt showed the outline of every muscle on his stomach and chest.

No. Not thinking like that.

"You'll get used to it. I'm guessing you're hungry?" As if answering my question, his stomach rumbled. He'd been living off what I was able to scrap from the mess hall, but it wasn't much. I knew that, judging by his size and seeing how he wasn't human, he probably needed a lot more than what he was getting.

"A bit," he admitted, following me to the kitchen. I opened the fridge door, thinking. I had bought basic groceries when I was out shopping, and for once the fridge actually looked full.

Pulling out the carton of eggs, I showed it to him. "You're going to have to survive on your own right away. I go back to training in three weeks, and you're going to need to feed yourself. So I'm going to show you how to cook."

He handed me the carton back, watching attentively as I showed him the simple process of making eggs. When I had made three scrambled eggs, I handed the spatula to him. "Your turn."

For someone who was rapped to be a stone cold brute, he was surprisingly good with cooking. Tipping his eggs onto a plate, he carried them over to the table. Sitting down, he picked up his utensils. I looked around, not really hungry. Eventually I just ended up watching him eat.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked quietly, picking up another piece of his eggs.

"No," I sighed, pushing my untouched plate towards him. "Here, might as well not waste."

He tipped my eggs onto his plate without question. I watched him eat. He was very careful with his movements. Here, dressed in human clothes with his hair slicked from his recent shower, eating eggs quietly, I wondered how he could ever have killed anyone. I refused to believe that he enjoyed killing.

"Why did you do it?" I asked at last, heart beating sluggishly. Time seemed to drag by. He raised his eyes to me, expression hard.

He knew what I meant.

"I..." he stopped eating, laying his fork down. "I don't blame you for hating me. If I were you, I would have turned me in by now."

"I'm not sure if I hate you yet. You're going to need to give me time to figure that out."

He smiled crookedly, but it was a sad smile. "I don't deserve your pity, Sam."

"I don't pity you," I defended, crossing my arms.

"But you do. You know how my er, father, treated me. You had daddy issues too. You feel like you can connect with me on that level."

I glowered at him. "I don't want to be connecting with you on any level."

He smirked. "Fair enough. But tell me this. You know what I did. So why do you keep me a secret? What makes you feel for the man who caused you so much grief?"

My mind blanked. He had just posed the question I was asking myself. For once, I didn't have an answer. "Maybe...maybe because I think everyone deserves a second chance."

He looked pained. "I am sorry for your father. He shouldn't have died."

"Little late now," I said dryly, standing up. He watched me go, a sad expression in his pale eyes. Then they hardened, his jaw tight. He turned back to his eggs, not watching me walk away. I shook my head as I walked down the hall, shutting the bathroom door behind me.

What was I doing? Why was I hiding him here? Why was I even bothering?

I didn't have an answer for any of these questions, and it irritated me to no end.

* * *

There was a knock on the door the next morning, not long after the sun had risen. Panicking, I bolted out of my bed, racing down the hall in my pajama pants and holey top, eyes blurry.

Loki was already on his feet as I burst into the living room, his chest bare, pants hanging low on his hips. His hair was tousled from sleep, and I noticed the dark circles under his eyes were slowly starting to fade. "Come on!" I hissed, grabbing his wrist. Towing him, I stumbled through my apartment. He sat on my bed, stiff. "Wait here. Do not come out, do you hear me?"

He nodded.

I retreated back through my apartment, opening the door slowly. My heart was in my throat as I imagined all the possibilities. Had they finally found him? Was this going to be the end for me? I hoped with everything in me that it wasn't Fury.

"Ben," I breathed in relief, stepping back from the door. "Oh, you had me scared half to death! Come in," I stepped to the side, letting him in. His black hair was fluffy, haloing his face. I supposed that if I didn't see him as just friends that he would be cute.

He smiled, rubbing my shoulders. "What are you scared for? Nothing's going to hurt you here,"

His fingers held up my wrist, which had just been taken out of it's cast. It was still a little tender, but in working order. My ribs were a faint aching every now and then, but for the majority they were healed. "I was worried about you," he commented, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"I was worried about you too," it was easier to admit than I had expected. I had worried about the kind boy and his gentle words. It was a relief to see him here.

A smile crept along his face. His eyes roamed the room, settling on the couch. A look of confusion puddled on his innocent features. "Camping out?"

"My room was too hot," I lied, shivering at how easily the lie came to me. I hated lying. Especially to people I cared about.

A small jolt rippled through my stomach. _I care about Ben. _The idea seemed strange to me. He shook his head, smiling. "You're a piece of gear, Sam." His look of confidence faded a little, but he charged on. "I came to tell you that the squad's having a get together this weekend. A night out. We're gonna go watch some crappy bands and drink cheap beer. You in?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah I am!" It sounded like just what I needed.

He grinned. "Great! I'll text you, then. Micheal wants to go for breakfast, and I'm late already. See you around, Green," he hugged me, then jog-ran out the door.

I felt better after he had left, filled with a bubbly satisfaction. Returning to my room, I was jolted back to reality when I seen the god sitting there, his eyes alive with a teasing look.

"You like that boy," he commented, tipping his head to the side.

I felt myself go red. "No, I do not like that boy! Ben is one of my best friends, thank you very much. Nothing more."

He smiled crookedly. I had begun to get used to that crooked smile. "Oh, but isn't there? You seem quite happy about his visit."

"_Get. Out!" _I snapped, pushing him as best as I could when he stood. He laughed, dancing out of my reach. Turning away from him, I heard him gently close the door. He softly walked down the hall, the couch springs squeaking lightly as he settled back down.

I thought about his teasing as I curled back up in my blankets. Was he right? Did I like Ben?

I didn't know for sure yet, but maybe it would do me some good. Ben was like an anchor, solid and strong. Loki was the exact opposite- a burning flame that was unpredictable and capable of hurting you if you got too close. Ben was all the light things. Loki was all the dark.

As I drifted off, I resolved to spend some more time around Ben. He was good for me. And maybe he could finally clear up my clouded emotions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

My phone buzzed, a text appearing on the screen. Ben: **Heyy :)**

Yawning, I rolled over, picking it up. **Heyy**

He was a fast texter. **What's up?**

**Nothing, just going to spend the day outside. I've been itching to see Central Park since I got here.**

**I would offer to escort you, but something came up last night and it looks like I have to go out on a raid. Maybe I'll find the alien bastard.**

**Be careful!**

**Stop worrying about me. Ttyl.**

Sighing, I closed my phone. I knew that he wouldn't find the "alien bastard", because at the moment he was sleeping on my couch. Getting up, I tiptoed throughout the apartment, trying to be quiet. I showered quickly, slipping into a pair of tracks and a faded shirt. I opted to tie my hair back, not wanting it to get in my face.

Walking into the living room, I looked down. Loki was still, his chest rising and falling evenly. He looked younger when he was asleep, all the hardness gone from his face. I stood, watching him, feeling my cheeks grow pink. If he woke up...

"May I ask why you're watching me sleep?" His muffled voice came from the nest of pillows and blankets. I cleared my throat, looking away. _Shit. _He sat up, stretching, his muscles flexing. He was thin, but he certainly wasn't lacking in the muscle department. I wondered why he slept shirtless. Not that I was complaining or anything.

I blushed even deeper. I shouldn't be thinking like that. No, I wouldn't be thinking like that. His eyes found mine, amused. I looked away, feeling the heat in my cheeks. Embarrassed wasn't the word.

"Why are you up so early?" His eyes flicked over me, observing. It was unusual that I was awake before he was.

"I'm going for a walk. Central Park?"

"It's not safe to walk through that park alone, Sam."

"Well, as it happens, all my friends are busy, so I guess I'll just have to be brave won't I?"

Loki sighed. "That's not what I meant."

I raised an eyebrow. Oh. "No way. You are not coming with me. Do you know what will happen if you're seen?"

He smiled at my anger. I had the urge to hit him. "Do you really think I'm that slow? Magic, Sam. Nobody will recognize me. They will only see me as another man. They won't see the real me."

I thought about this. It would get him out of the apartment. He needed it. But it would be really, really risky.

_No more risky than what you're doing already, _I sighed. "Okay, fine. But I'm leaving in ten minutes. Hurry up."

* * *

Central Park was fairly quiet at this time in the morning, dew sparkling on the grass. It was beautiful outside, not too warm but not cold either. Ducks quacked, floating around in the ponds without a care in the world.

Loki walked beside me, his eyes taking in everything. He was dressed in a black sweater and black tracks. Even if someone did look at him, he wasn't noticeable. I hoped his magic was as trustworthy as he claimed it was.

A pair of joggers jogged past us, breath white in the air. Loki watched them pass. "What in the nine realms were they drinking?" His nose crinkled up.

I laughed. "That's called coffee. It's really good, actually." Spotting a vendor, I walked towards it. "You want to try some?"

Five minutes later, Loki had discovered what coffee was. He wiped the brown mustache of his upper lip, nodding. "It is good. I like it."

I made a mental note to buy some for the apartment. A boost of coffee in the morning would keep me awake during training.

We continued on through the park, Loki asking questions, me answering them. He liked the ponds and the birds that were in them. It reminded him of the woods in Asgard.

Eventually, he was telling me stories about Asgard and his childhood adventures. I had never seen him so open, and I found myself laughing more than I usually did. He was an amazing story teller, and I could picture everything as he told it. So far, my favorite story was the one where Thor had been chased by a rather angry group of ducks.

"So the ducks just up and chased him?" I asked, still laughing.

Loki was grinning, his hand still holding his empty coffee cup. "Indeed. To this day, I still think he has a fear of ducks."

I laughed again. It was hard to picture the huge stocky man being scared by something as small as ducks. Just ahead, the entrance to the Central Park Zoo loomed. I had always wanted to go, ever since I was small.

I remembered begging dad to take us here, and he had promised. _"As soon as your brothers are a little bigger, Sammy. Then we'll go. _My heart ached as I remembered. Josh had been a baby then, not even a year old.

God, I missed them.

Loki turned, confused to why we had stopped. He seen the pained expression on my face, following my eyes to the zoo entrance. "Sam? What's the matter?"

His voice was gentle. I felt my throat tighten. Families were walking in and out of the zoo, laughing and smiling, the kids tugging on their parents hands excitedly.

That would never be me and my dad.

Tears threatened to spill over my eyes. Loki, clearly alarmed, stepped towards me. I shook my head, not wanting to answer him. I'd sound weak and pitiful. The exact opposite of what I wanted to be.

He must have read my thoughts, because he let out a small sound of understanding. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I really am."

Without thinking about what I was doing, I lurched forward, throwing my arms around him. He was stiff, not sure what to do. I buried my face in his chest, trying to hold in the tears.

I felt him loosen slowly, his arms awkwardly rising. One wrapped around my shoulder lazily, holding me against him. For a moment I just stood there, eyes closed, not caring about what I was doing or what I was feeling.

Because for a minute, it did feel right.

Pushing away from him, I swiped the heel of my hand across my eyes. Dry. "Okay," I breathed. "Okay, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I backed away from him, and his expression turned somewhat sad. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

After the day in the park, things got simpler. I had stopped hating Loki, and I had repaired my friendship with Ben. Truthfully, I wasn't sure how I felt about the black haired god that now shared my apartment with me. I kept a cold civility towards him. Sometimes when I caught his glance I would remember that day in Central Park, and how I had felt.

It was wrong.

I couldn't let it happen again.

When the weekend rolled around, I was ready to go, counting down the hours until I could get away from the apartment and all the awkward tension that it held. Ben showed up on time, Micheal with him. I had already said a quick goodbye to Loki, who was out of sight. I trusted him to keep things under control while I was gone.

We made our way downtown, stopping at a bar called _The Huntsman. _Ben paid our way in, and we all took a seat a little ways from the make-shift stage. The first band, a punk rock group that wailed about lost loves and moving on began shortly after. It was easy to enjoy myself out here, surrounded by the squad.

It was easy to forget.

As Ben had promised, we drank plenty of cheap beer. I stopped when my vision had started to get blurry. I was wedged between Ben on one side and another girl from the squad, Alexis, on the other.

Three more bands played, getting increasingly worse as the night wore on. Just when I was starting to get sleepy, there was a rustle of commotion. Squinting, I tried to pick out the source.

"Oh my god," I said, snapping alert. Screams began to rip through the crowd, doors being flung open. Ben grabbed my hand, pulling me over the couch we sat on. He crouched beside me, swaying slightly. The alcohol was affecting him worse than it was me.

"Sam!" He yelled, but his voice was lost in the crowd. "Sam, you gotta get out!" His hand had reached into his pocket, pulling a hidden gun out of it's holster. I realized what he planned to do.

"No, Ben. You have to get out too. You're drunk," I was frantic with worry. The tall alien creatures were getting closer to our position. I think they were called Chitauri. I recognized them from the pictures of the New York attack.

"Don't worry," he slurred, standing up. "I'll cover-" he was suddenly flung away from me, striking the wall with a loud crack. A Chitauri had appeared, hissing wildly. It raised one of it's six-fingered hands towards me.

"Ben!" I screamed, trying to dodge around the alien to get to his slumped form.

A burst of blue light sizzled past my ear, striking the Chitauri dead in the chest. It crumpled, spouting dark blood everywhere. I jumped back to avoid it crushing me.

A hand locked on mine, spinning me around. Panicking, I tried to rip free. Green eyes bored into mine.

"Loki!" I gasped, shocked and horrified and grateful at the same time. "Loki, what are you doing? You'll be seen!"

"Not by the humans, no. The Chitauri will recognize my scent, though. We need to move." I noticed the glowing point in his hand. His scepter. The end pulsed, bright blue crystals glowing in the middle. It looked dangerous.

Placing his hand on the small of my back, he guided me forward, pausing to fire at some more of the aliens that got in our way. I ducked and cowered, embarrassed by how weak I was. I was no match for these things.

As we burst onto the street, I stopped. "We have to go back! We have to get Ben!" I gasped, remembering my friend.

"That won't be necessary," he nodded to our right, where Micheal and Jensen had Ben by the arms, dragging him across the street. He was moaning, blood trickling down his face. Although I felt bad, I felt no need to go check if he was okay.

I realized how close to Loki I was then. His chest pressed against mine, his head tilted down so he could look at me. It struck me then how tall he was - he had to be at least six three.

I cleared my throat, but I didn't move away from him. "Thanks," I muttered quietly.

"Why are you thanking me?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Well...you kind of saved me back there. How did you know the Chitauri were here?"

He looked uncomfortable. "I don't know. I just felt uneasy, so I decided to go make sure everything was okay. When I got here, this place was in a state of chaos."

I remembered what he had said to me. "We need to get out of here. SHIELD agents will be here any minute, and those creepy pricks will be able to smell you, won't they?"

He nodded. Without thinking, I grabbed his hand in mine, holding on to it tightly. He didn't pull his hand away as he began to walk, leading us at a steady pace back to the apartment. In minutes, we were out of the lift and back in the apartment.

Locking the door, I sighed. I felt sick to the stomach, and seeing those aliens hadn't helped. Loki stood a few feet away from me, concerned.

"It's nothing," I lied, brushing off his worry.

"Don't lie to me, Sam. You're forgetting who I am. I'm the best liar in the nine realms. I can tell when I'm being lied to."

"Fine. It's just...I'm scared is all. Those things showed up out of nowhere." He knew what I left unsaid. That Fury hadn't been lying. Loki really was a wanted man, and not just by SHIELD.

Something out there in the universe wanted him. Something dark and dangerous. I shivered at the thought. Whatever it was, it was powerful. And it had been so close tonight.

"Well, just know that whatever might come and whatever might show up that I will not let it harm you. Do what they may with me, but no harm will come to you."

"I don't want that thing to hurt you."

His mouth twisted. "I don't want that either. But it's better off that you're safe if anything does happen. Go on, Sam. You're nearly falling asleep on your feet," he nervously ruffled my hair.

I yawned, stumbling down the hall. I heard him settle onto the couch, but I had a feeling he wasn't going to sleep easy tonight.

I wasn't either. As I laid down, I thought about how I felt. I genuinely cared for the god that had saved my life for no reason. He could have easily let the Chitauri kill me. _Maybe he feels indebted to you, _I thought to myself.

I didn't know, but there was one thing I did know: I was starting to fall for the dark haired man with the sad green eyes. No matter how horrible of an idea it was.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

All too soon, my three weeks of vacation were almost up. The search for Loki had died down a bit, and everyone was beginning to nervously accept the fact that he had escaped. Most of the agents saw it as a relief. As long as he wasn't causing trouble, their lives were easier.

We spent most of the time out, Loki hiding, me showing him around the large city. His favorite place was Central Park. I'd sit back, watching him act like a grown up kid as he threw bread to the ducks, smiling excitedly when they finally began to eat from his hands.

No matter how I thought about it, I could not see him as a killer. I knew it was stupid, seeing as he had taken the father I barely knew away from me, but it was true. It was too late for me to hate Loki.

Walking back from out latest trip to the park, I had an idea. A smile crept across my face. Noticing it, Loki smiled hesitantly. "What?"

"It's my last day of vacation. So I was thinking that we should celebrate this lovely day."

He looked confused.

"We're going to go get loaded. At a bar. Beer. Lots of it."

He smiled his crooked smile. "Isn't that a relatively horrible idea? If you're hung over, you'll be a sorry sight at work tomorrow."

I snorted, waving my hand. "I can handle my alcohol,"

"You're quite small, Sam. I'm not so sure about that."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

* * *

Six hours and nearly twice as many rounds later, it was safe to say I was well past drunk. Beside me, his eyes swimming slightly, Loki downed another glass.

I turned towards him. I felt so bubbly and light. My thoughts drifted like puffy white clouds, floating in and out of my reach. "Can you tell me why you did it?" I slurred, trying to focus on him.

"Did what?"

"You know, tried to take over Earth."

I said it like it was no big deal at all. He winced, wobbling slightly. "I'm not comfortable talking about that,"

"Please?" I pouted, aware in the back of my head that I was way too drunk to be thinking logically.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his hand. Right where the scar was. I wondered how he had gotten that. "I was angry. Odin had told me I was...well...not his, and I acted out. I was tired of living in Thor's shadow. He was always the golden boy, always the shining son. It's fitting that his hair is golden. It's just like his parents see him. Gold and flawless. Perfect in every way.

"So I grew tired. I had an intense hatred for my brother, but most of the hatred was hatred for myself. I hated the creature that I was. I just wanted to be Asgardian. To be as good and pure as my brother. But it never worked. We got in a fight, and I left Asgard. I was broken, and I was inconsolable. I was like a wounded animal. Savage and wild, I roamed the galaxies. A man visited me in my dreams, talking to me, stroking my wounded ego. He promised me strength and pride if I were to join him."

Loki looked around, leaning in closer. "This man was named Thanos. He is a horrible, horrible man. He lured me in, and once I was there, I had no escape. He...he tortured me. Physically and emotionally until I was even more unstable than I had been in the first place. He wanted me to search for something he called the Tesseract. I knew it as the cosmic cube.

"I agreed, promising I would find him the Tesseract and lead his army into battle. It was made very clear that if I failed, if the Tesseract was kept from him, that I would be punished to no end. Probably murdered. So I came here."

I thought about the strange dream I had had all those weeks ago. Was that Loki's memory? It made sense now.

"There is one thing you have to understand, Sam. The Tesseract is powerful. Wild, even. When you touch it, you lose a little piece of yourself. It invades you, becomes you. Makes you do things that you wouldn't do otherwise. Makes you someone you're not."

"So the Tesseract...the Tesseract made you do all that?"

He nodded. "That, and the fear. Blind, cowardly fear. I knew I couldn't fail, and the Tesseract fed on that terror. It blinded me and changed me into a monster. It was like being aware in my own body but not being able to fully control it."

"So you murdering people...that was the cube?"

"Yes. I should have tried harder to control myself, I really should have. I feel so guilty for my actions, but I know that nobody will believe my story. They will think I'm simply lying to them. Loki Silver Tongue, the God of Mischief spinning another lie."

I shook my head. "I don't think you're lying."

"I never did understand you, Sam. Your decisions are so rash. For someone so logical, it's almost like you don't think with your mind half the time. I mean, you took me in. That was a huge risk, was it not?"

I shrugged. I felt heavy now, the alcohol starting to slow me down. "Yeah, but it was a risk I had to take. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

He smiled, then shook his head slowly. "I don't know sometimes with you. Come on, then. You're starting to fall over yourself."

Loki offered me his arm, half leading half towing me out of the bar. Wedging the door open, he waited for me to stumble outside. Seconds later, it began to pour.

The rain was a cold wake up call. Screeching, I tried to cover myself, but it was no use. I was soaked. Loki was too, his hair sticking to his neck. We looked at each other. I started to laugh, and it felt good.

We stood there, laughing and shaking ourselves pitifully. I felt like a water logged cat, and probably looked like one too. Loki grabbed my hand, leading us down the street. Cars passed, spraying water everywhere, but it didn't matter. We were soaked already.

By the time we made it to the back entrance of building B, we looked like we had just been thrown in the washing machine on spin cycle. I was still laughing quietly, but the sound left my lips. Loki, still holding my hand, looked down on me.

Something had changed in his eyes.

My heart fluttered against my rib cage. Without thinking, I took his other hand, lacing my fingers through his. He made a soft noise in his throat. Surprise, maybe? "Sam..." he breathed.

I barely felt myself leaning towards him. Sighing, he dropped my hands, using his one arm to circle my back. His head bent to my raised one. My heart was up in my throat as our lips met.

It wasn't like I hadn't kissed anyone before. I'd had a few boyfriends here and there, but none of them had been "the one". My longest relationship had been a summer romance with a boy named Carl back in twelfth grade. Kissing them had never made me feel like this.

I felt his other hand pressed softly against my cheek, his thumb stroking over my cheek bone. I was aware of the cold rain water running down my back, but it didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter but what was happening right here and now.

When he finally leaned back, we were both fairly out of breath. I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"That..." he breathed, trying to lighten the tension, "was unexpected."

I couldn't agree with him more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Training was an absolute bitch the next day.

My ribs were a dull throb, but nothing compared to my head. It was like someone had lit a fire behind my temples. This had to be the worst hangover I'd ever had. I tried to avoid looking at lights, because when I did I nearly threw up.

When we were done for the day at last, Micheal loped over to me. "Hey, Green," he said quietly. He sounded a lot like his brother. "You okay? B's been asking about you all day."

I felt conflicted. Part of me wanted to rush and see Ben, but the other part was vividly remembering what had happened last night with Loki. "Is he okay?"

The least I could do was care. He nodded. "Thankfully. Doctor said it's only a concussion, but he won't be able to train for a while."

"Tell him I'm thinking about him," Micheal nodded, walking away. "And that when he gets back I'm gonna whoop his ass in training!" He laughed, stepping into an elevator.

I didn't want to go back to the apartment just yet, but there wasn't much else to do. When I arrived at the door, running my ID card through the slot, my heart hammered wildly. I hadn't spoken to Loki since last night - he'd still been sleeping when I left for work.

Opening the door, I stepped inside.

Loki was laying on the couch, face down, pillow wrapped around his ears. He winced when I shut the door, twitching slightly. Kicking my shoes off, I padded forward. "What's the matter with you?"

One blood shot eye appeared over the arm of the couch. It was glassy. "I do not feel good at all," he said, voice muffled by the couch.

"Hung over?"

"Not likely," groaning, he flipped onto his side away from me.

I walked towards him. He had kicked the blankets to the floor, his back wet with sweat. I frowned, my eyebrows pulling together. Reaching out, I touched his shoulder. He winced away, then rolled back, pressing into it. He sighed. "You feel so cold," he murmured. "It's nice."

"Loki, I think you're sick."

He rolled the other way, facing me. His green eyes were glassy and red, his face paler than usual. I reached out, touching his cheek. Clammy. Ghosting my fingers up to his forehead, I pressed against it. Burning hot.

"You have a fever. Have you ever had one before?"

"Once, when I was very small. I don't remember it much, but Frigga told me I found it extremely hard to breathe. Not even the healers could help me. I realize now it was probably my body acclimatizing to the Asgardian atmosphere."

I remembered the article I had read online. Loki was a Jotun. A frost giant. I knelt beside him, hovering. "Maybe you're just acclimatizing to Earth?"

He shivered again. "I don't know. All I know is I am so cold, but I can't stop sweating. The blankets made it worse."

I didn't know what to do. Josh had had a lot of fevers growing up, but our aunt and uncle usually took care of it. All I knew was to keep a cold cloth on their head and monitor their temperature.

I didn't know how to handle a frost giant with a fever.

Grabbing him under the elbow, I pulled him up. "Come on, you. You need to rest."

He didn't protest as I led him down the hall. He flopped onto my bed uselessly, laying face down. I noticed the thin scar lines running down his back, zig-zagging here and there in patterned sequences.

I wondered how he got them.

Exiting the room, I went to the bathroom, running a cloth under cold water. When it was icy to the touch, I wrung it out, returning to the motionless Loki. Sitting cross-legged on the bed beside him, I poked his arm. "C'mon, Loki. You need to cool down."

He rolled over, opening his eyes slightly. I draped the washcloth over his forehead, nervously hoping that it would be enough to keep him slightly cooler. "You don't look too hot right now," I teased, trying to cheer him up.

He rolled his eyes, looking out the window. "You have quite the view from here," he commented, taking in the New York skyline.

I agreed. "Yeah," I said softly. I looked out, watching the sun start to slide behind the line of sky scrapers, setting them on fire with it's light.

I realized Loki was no longer looking at the skyline.

Looking down, I felt my cheeks grow red. "What're you looking at?"

He didn't answer. Instead, his fingers laced through mine, securing my hand in his larger one. I felt my heart race in response, and judging from the lazy smirk on his face he felt my pulse speed up.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, tearing my hand free. "I can't do this. It's not right."

The words hung in the air, heavy and harsh. He looked stung, but the pain slowly started to fade away. I hated the look in his eyes.

"I guess I don't blame you." he said at least.

Tears stung my eyes. "Loki..."

He locked his jaw, looking away. "I shouldn't have tried. I'm sorry, Samantha. I knew..." he didn't finish his sentence. Swallowing, he adjusted his cloth. He looked even sicker than before.

Something inside me grew cold, then blazed with a sudden fire. "Don't," I pleaded. "Please don't."

He smiled, but it was cold, and didn't reach his eyes. "No, _you _don't. I get it Sam. You're better off with some mortal man anyways. Not...not a monster," his voice broke on the last word.

"Loki, you aren't a monster."

"I'm not talking about what I did when I was under the cube's control, Sam! I'm talking about what I really am. I am a monster." As if reacting to his words, his skin began to flicker. I shied back as it began to change, the pale complexion melting away to a icy blue.

I watched a fascinated fear as the blue reached his face, the whites of his eyes turning molten red. Lines ran through his skin, crawling beneath his jeans and even spreading down to his toes. Something told me that I would get frost bite if I touched him; I could basically see the cold rising off his blue skin.

He stayed in his true form for a few minutes until he calmed down, the blue retreating until he was the Loki I knew again. "Do you see what I mean? Do you know now? Know what you kissed?"

"I know that whatever I kissed, it surely wasn't a monster."

He snorted, his voice venomous as he spoke. "Oh, I guess not! Do you know what Odin used to do before he settled down? _He slayed frost giants. _All the ones he could find. When we were boys, Thor vowed to hunt down every last frost giant and rip them to icy pieces."_  
_

A fierce tug of sympathy washed through me. I imagined what that had done to Loki when he found out. Another memory washed over me.

* * *

_Loki was younger, standing in front of a white bearded man. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day was it?"_

_The old man, who I presumed was Odin, bowed his head. "No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple. I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."_

_Shock and disbelief played on Loki's face. "Laufeyson?"_

_Odin looked pained as he answered. "Yes,"_

_Loki looked like he was about to snap. My heart ached for him. It had to be so hard, finding out the bitter truth for himself, realizing why he never shined like Thor did in his adopted father's eyes._

_"Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"_

_"You were an innocent child!" Odin protested._

_Loki shook his head, his eyes livid. "No, you took me for a purpose. What is it." Odin was silent. Tears began to spill over Loki's eyes as he shook with rage and sadness. "TELL ME!"_

_"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance. Bring about permanent peace...through you."_

_Loki looked like he had just been hit by the entire weight of the world. "What?"_

_I could just imaging what was going through his head. Tears filled my eyes. Poor, poor Loki._

_Odin looked paler. "But those plans no longer matter."_

_Loki was shaking again, his emotions barely concealed. "So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?"_

_"Why do you twist my words?" Odin bellowed, looking at his adopted son with pain in his eyes._

_Loki was nearly screaming, his whole body shaking. "You could have told me what I was from the beginning! Why didn't you?"_

_"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth..." Odin looked unwell by that point, his words faltering._

_"What, because I...I...I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?" Tears streamed down his face then. "You know, it all makes sense now, why you favored Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!"_

_Odin protested, falling weakly to the ground. I heard Loki yelling for help, for anyone. He was sobbing as he held his adopted father in his arms. The scene was too much. I felt myself burst into tears along with him._

* * *

When I came out of the memory, I was still shaken. I had no idea. I had imagined that Loki had had the news broken to him one day. But nothing like this. I understood then why he was so shaken up about his identity.

He thought he was a monster.

"Loki..." I started, my voice hitching. "I had no idea. I-"

He shook his head, pain in his eyes. "You know now," he said quietly.

I grasped his hand in mine. "You listen to me, Loki Odinson," he opened his mouth to correct me on the last name, but I ignored him. "I don't care what you might be on the inside. It doesn't matter if you're a frost giant underneath your human skin. You're Asgardian, Loki. You're Odin's son. You may not be by birth, but by family you are. They protected you from the truth because they love you. All of them."

I swallowed, closing my eyes. "And I'm not going to stop liking you just because you're you."

He looked up at me, eyes roaming my face. "How can they love me after what I've done?"

"They will and they do. I promise."

"When you said..." his voice cracked, and he stopped talking. I knew what he was going to say. Lacing his fingers through mine, I smiled nervously.

"I meant it, you know. I like you. Whatever you are. And that's that."

I don't remember exactly what happened after that, but I knew that when he pulled me down beside him and his mouth find mine, his limbs tangling in mine as I pressed against him, that it felt right.

I liked Loki Odinson. And no matter what he was it wasn't going to change. It was too late now.

I was hooked.


	16. Chapter 16

**This has to be the absolute crappiest fanfic ever written. But some of you seem to like it so yeah. Thanks for being great. You deserve cookies.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen **

Things felt different after that. I didn't exactly know why, but they did. Training was a nuisance now. I'd much rather be at home.

It wasn't like I spent every waking minute with Loki. After the fever incident, we hadn't even done so much as hold hands. We was cold, and I was silent. At first it kind of stung, but then I grew used to it.

I began to spend more and more time away from him.

Ben was ecstatic with my sudden interest in hanging out with him. I spent a lot of the time with the squad, spending nights out on the town or going to see famous New York landmarks. It was fun, and I wasn't unhappy, but I didn't feel satisfied.

Fury was busy, away on secret trips we weren't allowed to know the source for, so Agent Hill oversaw the majority of our training. I didn't mind, because it gave me time to talk to her. She was smart and coolly calm like any good agent, but away from the field she was more open. She was someone I could talk to.

Throwing my suit in my gym bag, I slung it over my shoulder. Agent Hill was waiting by the door, handing out pamphlets that were describing our next field session. Lately, as the weather grew warmer, we were spending more and more time outside getting used to the city.

I was the last one out.

Ben was waiting by the door. "Hey, Green," he ruffled my hair, smirking.

"Hi Ben."

"What're you up to today?"

I shrugged. "Nothing. I'm not feeling too good. Probably gonna go home and get some rest,"

He nodded. That was another thing I liked about Ben. You could tell him something and he wouldn't question it. He trusted you to be telling the truth. It hurt to lie to him, but sometimes I had to.

I watched him walk away, noticing for the first time the off-set way he walked. His right leg was stiffer than his left, giving him a slight lean to his walk. It was just another quirk that made him Ben.

Agent Hill was standing behind me, her arms crossed. "There's something between you and that boy," she commented, shaking a finger at me. "I know it."

I waited for her to catch up to me. "No, not really."

She was quiet, thinking. "Why not? The boy's basically falling over your feet, Sam. Are you leading him on?"

My heart hurt as I thought about that. In a way it did seem like I was. I made him think there could be something between us, when in reality, if my feelings stayed the way they were nothing was going to happen between us.

I wished I could like him as much as he liked me.

"I like him, but not as much as he likes me." I admitted, looking away.

Agent Hill nodded. "I see. Is there a reason why you don't like him?"

_Yeah, Loki. _Obviously that wouldn't be a smart answer, so I thought of something else. "There's...there's someone else."

She turned to look at me, eyes wide. "Well well well! Look at you, here for a few months and you're already hitting it off with the men." She poked me with her elbow, and I laughed. "I'm only teasing. Who's this other boy?"

I knew she was just trying to be friendly and do her job of watching out for me like my dad had wanted, but I froze. I couldn't exactly tell her. "Uh...I'd rather not say."

"From around here?"

"No."

She nodded. "I'd wondered if you left someone in Chicago. That's understandable. Just make sure that you don't hurt Ben too bad. He's a nice kid." She walked away then.

My heart was beating fast. Thank god she hadn't suspected anything. I realized then how good of a liar I had become since I moved here.

Well, I had learned from the best.

* * *

Loki was still sticking to his silence when I got home.

Marching past him, I threw my gym bag down on the floor. I was irritated and I felt tense. On edge. Like everything was just too calm for things to be right. Something bad was coming, and it was worse than the Chitauri.

My stomach felt uneasy as I slid out of my training gear, hanging the navy blue jumpsuit up on the door. Unlacing my boots, I sighed. I didn't want things to change, but I knew that was inevitable.

Exiting my room, I stormed down the hall.

My eyes scanned the room. Loki was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, his eyes avoiding mine. "Loki," I snapped, stalking into the kitchen. He didn't turn, but a muscle in his cheek jumped. I knew he had heard me.

"Loki, stop it. I know you can hear me."

He still didn't speak. I slammed my hand on the counter, ignoring the shoot of pain. "Goddamnit! What is wrong with you lately?"

What little color he had faded from his cheeks. "Maybe I don't feel like talking," he mumbled.

"Well, you can certainly listen!"

I edged to the right so I stood in front of him. He was looking down at his hands, ignoring me. He clearly wasn't going to be pouring out his feelings anytime soon. It was times like this that I hated his need to lock up his emotions. It made talking to him harder.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, my voice close to a plead. "Why are you acting like this?"

He shrugged, rolling his shoulders. "You're impossible, I hope you know. You really are. I don't know what to think of you, Loki Odinson."

"Laufeyson," he said coldly.

"Are you still dwelling on that? Loki, I could not care less if you were Hitler's first born son! You're you, not your father."

He looked confused. "He was a really bad man," I said quickly, not wanting to explain World War II to him.

"So he was like one of my people,"

"_Loki!_" I was so close to grabbing him by his black hair and cracking him one in the forehead. For someone so smart, he could be incredibly stupid when he wanted to be. His eyes turned to mine, and the expression in them paused me for a moment. "Please, stop would you? Listen to yourself! You're convinced that nobody can love you just because of what you happen to be. It's stupid."

"Sam, you know as well as I do that I am feared or loathed by most inhabitants of your planet. It is no different on Asgard, I suspect, now that my true identity has come out."

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. "No, Loki. No. You're getting yourself worked up over nothing. Your family and your people still love you. Odin and Frigga knew what you were, but they still loved you unconditionally. You're their son."

"I never compared to Thor. Never."

I shrugged. "Odin's favoritism is wrong, but that doesn't mean you're a bad person Loki. You've made mistakes, and you can fix them. But running from your problems won't get you anywhere. I know."

He snorted. "You know what it feels like? I highly doubt you do."

"I know what it feels like to live with an Asgardian man who is convinced the world hates him and is scared to let anyone get close to him because he fears he will hurt them if they get too close."

His head whipped around, his glare cutting into me. His eyes were accusing as I spoke. "That's right. I know what you're thinking. You think I don't see how you act? One second you're open and free of your demons, but the next you're closed off and bitter. You're afraid to open up. You've been hurt too much."

Loki was still staring. "We're a lot alike in that way," I finished.

Neither of us said anything. Loki finally closed his eyes, resting his hands on the counter. "Oh, damn it all," he sighed. "Fine. Fine, Sam, fine. Perhaps you have a point. But I'm not going to let you fall for me. It's just going to end up badly, and you'll be hurt when I leave."

"Leave?"

"Either by force or by death."

"Maybe I won't let you leave," I said defiantly, crossing my arms.

He snorted, shaking his head. "I do not think you have much choice."

I pushed away from the counter. "And about the whole falling thing? I think you jumped on that band wagon a little late."

"Sam-"

"Not happening, Loki. You're not shoving me away too."

He looked like he was in pain. "I realized that all those nights ago. I just wish I was a better man so I could push myself away,"

I realized what he was saying. _Oh. _"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me," I breathed.

"I think I already have,"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"You haven't hurt me, Loki. Why do you think you've hurt me?"

"Well, I've certainly ruined your life, haven't I? Breaking into your living quarters, beating you, terrifying you into complying with my wishes? Then moving in here and putting you at risk everyday simply by existing. That's hurting you."

I laughed quietly. "You're not lying, Loki, but all that stuff hasn't hurt me. Who knows what would have happened if you were still in that holding cell. Everyone in this building could be dead."

He looked out the window, over my shoulder. "It's not over yet, Sam. Who's to say that we're safe? I know Thanos hasn't given up. He sent the Chitauri here for one purpose - to search for me. He came close . . ."

I stepped towards him again, the inches between us buzzing with electricity. I wonder if he felt it as much as I did. "But he didn't succeed, did he?"

"No, he did not,"

I reached, adjusting the collar of his black shirt. He let out a sharp breath, but didn't pull away. When it was flat, I didn't move my hand, letting it rest on his collarbone. "So that's the important thing, isn't it? You're still here."

"You're happy about that?"

"Maybe,"

He looked conflicted. "Sam, I do not know much about Midgardian courting, but this seems to be rushed. Shouldn't you have time to decide if you want this or not?"

"We don't know how much time we have left, Loki. We don't have time to beat around the bush."

"Fair enough."

This time, it wasn't me who closed the distance between us. Loki's head bent swiftly, catching me off guard. Both of the times I had kissed him before, it hadn't been like this. On the last night of my vacation, it had been cold and brief, my mixed emotions and his doubt making everything tense. The second time had been warm and slow, his legs tangled in mine, his burning skin making me shiver.

This was nothing like either of the previous times.

I felt something burning inside me, making my heart race madly. Loki's hands held sides, mine pressed against his shoulders. He leaned, his weight causing me to back up. I felt my hip brush the counter.

Without any effort, Loki lifted me onto the counter. I was his height now. His hands fell further, fingers circling my hips. I locked my fingers in his black hair, reveling in the closeness of him. He smelled good, like wood smoke and rain.

Breaking apart, he looked at me, his eyes clouded with some emotion. Lust? Longing? I wasn't sure. His mouth left mine, trailing lower, ghosting down my jaw. He was good at this. _Too good._

Pushing away other thoughts, I ran my fingers through his fine hair, breath catching in my throat. His lips were on my neck now, and it was hard to think about anything else other than him. His lips were cold, but I was warm. Really warm.

His teeth closed softly, causing me to flinch. "Ah," I hissed, causing him to pull back.

"Did I hurt you?" He murmured gently, fingers stroking the side of my face.

"No," I admitted, eyes running over every inch of his face. "No, not at all."

He knew what I was leaving left unsaid. It felt _good. _Taking this as his cue to resume, his head bent again, his knee wedging my two apart. I hadn't realized how tightly I'd been pressing them together.

In what could have been minutes or hours later, I heard something in the door click. I froze, dropping my hands. Loki went rock solid, stepping away from me. The door began to inch open.

Shoving him, I leapt over the counter, trying to make myself look normal. I was well aware of the flush in my cheeks, my hands shaking.

A man stepped inside, dressed in a black jumpsuit. Loki had made himself disappear as usual. I locked my hands in front of me, trying my best to look professional. "Agent Barton,"

"Agent Green."

I noticed Barton was sporting a quiver on his back, several thin steams sticking out the end. A quiver of arrows. "Director Fury is requesting your presence on floor 78. It's urgent."

"Can I change?" I gestured at my lazy outfit.

"I'd advise you did."

I sprinted down the hall, grasping my jumpsuit off its hanger. Loki had his back pressed against the hall, listening. He raised an eyebrow. _Where are you headed?_

_Emergency in the tower. I'll be back soon._

He looked conflicted, but he watched me go. I hurriedly changed, sweeping my hair into a ponytail and lacing my boots. I re entered the kitchen a few minutes later. Barton handed me a handgun.

I took it without words, tucking it in the holster.

* * *

Floor 78 happened to be a lab. There were several people crammed in there, arguing loudly. I recognized Thor, his golden hair standing out as he bellowed at a smaller man, waving his hands.

It was urgent.

Making my way through the crowd, I found Director Fury. Agent Hill and two other suited men were standing with him, looking frazzled. He spotted me, waving me towards him.

"SILENCE," he roared, the conversation instantly ceasing. All eyes turned to him. I felt my heart fluttering against my chest. Whatever this meeting was for, it wasn't good. I could tell by the strained look on everyone's faces.

"Thank you. As most of you may or may not know, we had a Chitauri incident fairly close to the tower a few weeks ago. It was handled and dealt with, but it raised our concerns. We believe that they were sent by someone who is not on this planet. Hell, he probably isn't even in this galaxy. Dr. Banner-"

"And me," Stark interrupted, looking haughty as usual.

"Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark," Fury spat the last name, glaring at Tony, "have discovered a trace of something advancing through the solar system. It appears to be a small planet, but it is too far out of our reach to properly label yet."

Natasha, standing beside Barton, looked at Fury, a challenge in her green eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We believe this planet is Thanos," Dr. Banner spoke up from his spot in the corner of the room. He looked stressed out, circles under his eyes. I wondered when he had last slept.

"If it is Thanos, that means we are about to have a global scale war on our hands. We all know what he wants, but we don't know where it is. He believes us to have it in hiding somewhere. He will barter with us for the custody of Loki, and if we don't cooperate, he will try and get us to reconsider by destroying every SHIELD base in the country. He will slaughter loved ones, family members, friends. The list goes on." Fury paused, looking at each of us in turn.

"I have assembled you here today to inform you that you are part of a team specially designed to track down Loki. As you know, the Avengers initiative was formed this past spring. It is time they are reassembled to face our two challenges: finding Loki and stopping Thanos."

I was confused. Why was I here...?

Cap caught my confused look. "You're here because we need your help too, Sam."

"Why me?"

Stark smirked. "Because you seem to have a knack for attracting Reindeer Games. While we're off fighting the big kid fights, you're going to find our favorite greaseball."

Thor glowered at Stark, pointing at him. "Do not speak ill of Loki, Man of Iron. He may have made his mistakes, but he is my brother."

I wished Loki could hear those words. Reassurance that he wasn't hated. Stark held up his hands. "Easy, big fella. No harsh feelings."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should get going, actually do something instead of fighting like children,"

Fury glared at her. "You're free to leave at any time, Ms Romanoff."

Grasping Barton's hand, she walked out of the room. He cast us an apologetic glance. I felt bad for him sometimes. Natasha was hot headed and outspoken. It had to be hard to be involved with her like he was.

I moved to stand beside Steve, shuffling my feet. "Does she not like me or something?"

He smiled, his light brown hair in his baby blue eyes. "No, she just...highly distrusts you."

Dr. Banner snorted, walking past. "Don't take it personally. She barely trusts anyone."

The meeting disbanded after that, the Avengers heading down one hall as I branched off down another one. I realized what they wanted me to do. Seemingly find Loki.

I felt sick to my stomach as I entered my room. Either way would mean harm coming to people I cared about. Loki was standing in the doorway when I returned. His expression was soft as he watched me walk in.

I couldn't bring myself to go near him. Claiming to not feel good, I entered the bathroom, shutting the door to emphasize that I didn't want to talk.

Tears welled in my eyes. I could either sell out Loki, or I could bring on the death of everyone in this building.

A decision came to me as the tears spilled over, making two tracks down my cheeks. No matter how much it hurt, it had to be done. Right now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen **

Loki was sitting on his usual spot, his blankets and pillows stacked neatly on the side of the couch. He noticed my tear-tracked cheeks, alarm filling his jade eyes. "Sam? What is wrong?"

He stood, reaching out for me. I jerked away, stumbling as my back cracked against the wall. Confusion blossomed on his angular face. _Sam? _he asked again, tilting his head. "Have you...changed your mind?"

"It's not like that," I croaked, turning away from him.

"Then what is it?"

I spilled the entire scene with the Avengers up in the tower. He didn't comment, simply holding my gaze. I felt shaken as I finished. "So...so I don't know what to do," I admitted weakly.

Loki had no emotion in his voice. "How fast is Thanos travelling?"

I shrugged, running my fingers through my hair. "I-I'm not sure, but Bruce thinks we'll have a little more than two weeks if he continues this pace."

Loki blanched at the words. "Two weeks,"

I nodded. He looked away, hands balling into fists. "This isn't good," he muttered.

"What do we do? I'm not turning you in. He'll kill you,"

"I don't think you have any other choice. You need to keep your job, Sam. And it will keep you safe. They will move me to a secure, remote location. Far away from you."

"No!" I gasped, my calmness finally breaking. "No, you're not doing that! You're not leaving me!"

He looked sad as he stepped towards me. "I do not have much choice, Sam. I cannot trick my way out of this one."

I looked up at him, anxious. "We can try!" I pleaded, knowing it was useless. "Please, Loki."

He closed his eyes, sighing. "I'm so sorry, Sam. But I cannot allow for you and your friends to be killed or hurt because of my mistakes. Innocent lives would be lost. It's so much easier for me to cooperate. Don't you see?"

So he thought he'd me a martyr. Dying for his actions seemed logical to him. "Loki, no."

"Sam-"

"I said no! This is my apartment so it's my word, cowboy. I'm not turning you in. In fact, I have a plan."

"Sam-"

I cut him off again. "Sit your Asgardian ass down, and don't move. Do you hear me? If you turn yourself in I will make it my personal duty to kick your ass from here to Asgard."

He smiled, but their was still pain in his eyes. Making sure he didn't seem to be hiding anything, I slipped out the door. This plan was risky, and not very loyal, but I was faithful it would work. It had to work.

Everything depended on it.

* * *

Bursting into Fury's office, I gasped, leaning against the door. Worry burned in the back of my head, but it was not the most important thing. I needed to do this, and I needed to do this well.

"Agent Green?" Another agent asked, looking alarmed. I think his name was Greg.

"I know where he is," I blurted, still fighting for breath. "I know where Loki is."

Fury stood, his chair slamming into the wall. He marched towards me, grabbing me by the shoulders. "Where, Sam? Tell me now." In that moment, he wasn't the friendly man I knew. He was a director.

"Chicago," I wheezed. "He's in Chicago again."

"How do you know?"

I spouted the false story, making it sound as convincing as I could. At the end, I gulped a breath, heart hammering. Fury was silent, thinking. "You need to go get him," I stated.

"Indeed I do. Agent Smith? Assemble the team,"

The agent nodded, leaping to his feet. "On my way, sir."

Fury nodded, releasing my shoulders. "Go back to your apartment, Sam. Further instruction will come to you soon."

"Should I begin packing?"

"Not yet."

Walking back to my room, I resisted the urge to scream in success. I had managed to lie to the director of SHIELD without flaw. If all went well, he'd be on a false trail leading nowhere, and nobody would get hurt.

I couldn't see anything going wrong.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"You told them I was in Chicago?" Loki looked confused as I broke the news to him.

"Yes," I looked up at him into his confused green eyes. "Don't you get it? I'll, well, _we'll_ go to Chicago. They'll hunt for you. Agent Hill told me I'll be evacuated to somewhere safe as my father requested. You can come with me too. We'll be okay."

He didn't look convinced. "It's a hell of a shot, but I do not think it is entirely stable. So many things could go wrong, Sam."

"Just gotta have hope," I shrugged.

He leaned down, eyes closed. His nose rested against my forehead. I felt his cold breath tickling my eyelashes. We stood there, him breathing, me staring up at him. Eventually he spoke.

"I should never have let go of that goddamn spear that day," he muttered. I didn't know what he was talking about. Letting go? "If I hadn't...if I hadn't rebelled...none of this would have happened. This is all my fault."

"It may be, but that doesn't matter now. You deserve to live just as much as anyone else here."

He laughed. "No, I don't. But it's nice of you to think that."

"I'm not going to let you die."

"I don't think that's your choice."

* * *

Two days later, after a plane ride with an anxious, invisible to human eye Loki, who was sitting in an "empty" seat, we touched down in Chicago. Fury was busy from dawn to well into the night, combing the city for Loki. Only the best agents had been deployed for the search. The rest were being prepped for war and evacuated. Stark Tower was a lonely building in New York.

I was placed in a hotel not that far away from my old university. It felt weird to be so close to the place that had been a prison all those years, dragging me into a career I had no interest in being in.

I asked for no roommates, and Fury didn't mind. He joked, saying it was cheaper to pay for a room with one bed instead of paying for one with two.

It also brought up another situation.

Loki had to share with me.

The double bed wasn't exactly roomy, and laying too close to the AC machine would turn you into an icicle in a few minutes. Loki had tried to opt for the armchair, but I wasn't letting him.

The argument was going on again as the third night rolled around.

"Sam, just let me sleep in the chair! It is no worse than what I've had to sleep in before."

I stood, stubborn and unwilling. "No, Loki. You shouldn't have to be uncomfortable if I am comfortable."

"You're the lady,"

I locked my jaw. "Don't pull the lady card on me. I'm just as tough as you."

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Okay, very well. I won't sleep in the chair. Are you satisfied?"

I shot him a smug grin, and he rolled his eyes, walking to the bathroom. I heard the shower start. Yawning, I took the opportunity to change into a pair of pajama bottoms and a comfortable tank top. Picking the side closest to the AC, I crawled in.

Loki came out a while later, rooting in the backpack I had packed for him. I didn't roll over to look at him, my eyes staring at the blank wall that faced me. The window had the drapes pulled shut, but I could see the lights of Chicago behind them. The familiar lights made my chest ache with nostalgia. I had grown up in this city, and I hadn't realized how much I missed it.

But it didn't feel like home anymore. New York was home, and it was safe to say I was homesick.

The other end of the bed creaked as Loki sat on it. I heard him settle down onto his back, wriggling as he tried to get comfortable, but I didn't look at him. It'd be awkward.

Although we were both laying down and silent under separate blankets, neither of us were asleep. Loki's breathing was too uneven, and I kept adjusting and moving around too much to fall asleep. I was cold and stiff, and I couldn't turn my thoughts off.

"What's it like?" I asked eventually, speaking to the silent room.

I knew he heard me, because his weight shifted. I guessed he was probably looking my way. "What is what like?"

"Asgard,"

Loki sighed. "It is far more beautiful than any place on your Midgard. The city shines gold in the daylight, and the palace is like a star rising from the streets. The woods are thick and plentiful, the water purer than you Midgardian's could imagine. Everything is beautiful. Even the bilgesnipe."

"The _what_?"

"Bilgesnipe. They're quite disgusting, actually. They're large and scaly and have these huge horns they like to gouge one another with when they joust. They're stupid, so they aren't hard to trick. It's quite unnecessary to harm them. If you have brains. Thor has more brawn, so he just prefers to slaughter."

I laughed. "Your brother doesn't seem to have inherited the wits, does he?"

"No," Loki agreed with a laugh. "No, he certainly has not."

He told me more about the golden city and the realm eternal. I found myself drifting off as he talked, my head slumping to the side as I fought to stay awake. I didn't want to miss anything.

Eventually, I stopped fighting the sleep. Yawning, I burrowed deeper under the blankets. Loki's voice trailed off as my breaths evened out. "Goodnight, Sam." I felt his lips press to my forehead gently. An arm wrapped around my shoulder, pulling me towards him. I didn't protest - he may have been a frost giant but he was much warmer than the arctic blasts the air conditioner kept spitting out.

When I did fall asleep, it was a deep, peaceful sleep. I hadn't had one so good in a long time. My dreams were of Asgard; Loki had described it so well that I could picture it clearly.

It almost felt like nothing was ever going to go wrong as I slept in his arms.

But danger was hurtling towards Earth as we rested, and it wasn't going to be stopped.

Like all good things, this was going to come to an end.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty **

_Rap rap rap. _

The knock came on the door early, a few weak strands of light peeking through the curtains. Loki was tense, posed to disappear. _Go. I'll handle this, _I directed the thoughts to him, sliding out of the double bed.

When I looked over my shoulder, he was gone again. Opening the door a crack, I looked out. Shock rippled through me.

"Natasha?"

"Sam," she nodded curtly. "Can I come in?"

I stepped back, admitting her entrance. She walked into the room, looking around. I noticed she was outfitted in her jumpsuit already, a gun strapped to her hip. She turned, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. "Do you wanna explain me something, Sam?"

I sat on the edge of the bed, heart beating. Natasha continued, her voice higher than usual. "Why did you lead us here? None of our advances are getting us any closer to catching Loki. We are even further behind on this search then we were in New York. There are no leads, no tip offs, no sightings anywhere! So why Chicago?"

"I...I don't know. I just thought maybe he would return here, seeing as he first came here when he escaped you the first time."

Natasha shook her head. "Fury has way too much trust in you. He sees you as your father, Sam. Someone he can rely blindly on and trust without a question. But that's the problem. You aren't your father, Sam. You're a far cry from it."

I clenched my fists. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I think you're not telling us something. I'm not just an agent here, Sam. I'm a spy. Some like to say one of the best spies in the world. And I know when someone isn't being completely truthful."

She paced the room in front of me, waiting for me to speak. My voice cracked as I protested. "Listen, Natasha. I don't know what you think you smell here, but you're way way _way _off. I don't know where Loki is-"

"But you do. I know you do. You think I can't see it in your eyes? You know exactly where he is, Sam, and you're going to tell me where he is before this gets messy."

I clenched my fists, staring her down. I couldn't run from the truth forever. _But I can damn well try, _I thought to myself. Locking my gaze on her, I started. "I don't know why you distrust me so much. I have no idea where Loki is or why he did what he did, believe me. I really don't. You think I'd associate with him after what he did to my family? You have to be nuts. It's really starting to grind my gears, Natasha. You've been nothing but cold to me since I showed up, and I hate to tell you but your little spy intuition is wrong."

She was quiet for a minute. Then she spoke. "Listen, Sam. I'm sorry that I've been such an ass, but I can't help it. You have to see it like I do."

I did. A new girl shows up out of nowhere. She's one of their best agent's oldest kid, and she has some mysterious tie to Loki. He shows up in her apartment of all places, then mysteriously disappears.

I couldn't blame her for suspecting me.

"I understand why you suspected me," I admitted quietly. I wished I was a better agent. I wished I had turned him over all those weeks ago. But I hadn't, and here I was, possibly about to be responsible for a mass slaughtering in New York when Thanos arrived.

She smiled for a minute, a look of sympathy on her face. "I'm really sorry, Sam. I've been a huge asshole ever since you came here. I just have a hard time trusting people. Especially one's who show up because the man on the top of our hit list attacked her for no apparent reason."

I forced a laugh. If only she knew. Stiffly pushing herself away she walked to the door, showing herself out. I locked the door behind her, not wanting anymore visitors.

Loki became visible from where he was leaning against the wall. He didn't speak, and neither did I. We both felt the tension Natasha's visit had created. Shit was about to hit the fan as my brother would say. And I don't think any of us were ready.

* * *

**Ok guys the next chapter is gonna be longer so bear with me writers block and feeling sick but you guys are awesome thanks for reading this I'd give y'all a cookie if I could**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One **

Slamming the door behind me, I grasped at my temples. Loki, who had been curled on his side, asleep, sprang up. He looked so tired, and for a moment I was racked with guilt. He felt horrible for what was coming, like it was all his fault. He told me this as we laid next to each other one night. I wished I could take it all away.

"What's the matter, Sam?" He asked, rubbing at his face.

"Everything," I snapped, bolting the chain on the door again. I had just been dragged around the entire city for hours, the agents hoping I would be like some kind of magnet for Loki, but as expected we found nothing. Everyone was grumpy and the tension was almost at breaking point. I didn't know how much more I could stand.

"That's a bit of a vague statement."

Undoing the heavy belt that held my gun holster and other SHIELD weapons, I sighed. "What explanation do you want? We're running out of time here, and it's not just SHIELD workers now. It's the safety of everyone in North America. Hell, even the world! If Thanos doesn't get what he wants, we're all going to die, and there's nothing we can do to stop it. You know what makes it worse? It's my fault."

I sagged, spine scraping against the door roughly, but I was too drained to care. Loki stood, walking towards me. He stiffly sat down, crossing his legs. "But it isn't your fault, Sam."

"Oh, but isn't it? Who was the one who led you here in the first place? Who was the one who let you out and hid you from plain sight because they thought it was the right thing? When in reality a threat to the entire Earth and his army is on the way? Me."

He shrugged, twisting his mouth up. "Letting me go was a mistake, yes. But either way Thanos would have attacked. He would have just simply killed me first then moved on."

"Is he really that bad?" I asked in a small voice.

Loki grinned, but there was nothing good or happy about it. "He makes me look about as dangerous as a kitten. I know you've seen the scars on my body. Who do you think put those there?"

My jaw fell. "_Thanos _did that?"

He didn't answer, simply lifting his shirt so I could see his abdomen. Thick ugly scars snaked across it, disappearing below the waist line of his jeans and up along his ribs and sides. I stared at them in horror.

Raising my fingers, I touched them gently. He flinched, but didn't push me away. The scars were much hotter than the regular parts of his body, which was a bit colder than the average human. I didn't find him too cold in general, but he wasn't warm.

The scars, on the other hand, were like little bits of fire sewn under his skin. "How did he do this to you?" I whispered, pulling my fingers away in fear I'd hurt him.

"Fire," he said simply, letting his shirt fall back down. "His own brand of fire he conjured to assure my cooperation. Thanos is a master of magic, and has ancient ways bestowed on him thanks to his brief studying of the Tesseract."

"He burned you?"

Loki didn't answer, simply taking my hand in his. I looked down, noticing his fingers were glowing faintly, but then everything went black. As if I had suddenly jumped into his head, I was pushed into another memory.

* * *

_Everything was dark, the cold stone under my back making me shiver. It was a wonder anything could live here. Beside me, a man lay on the ground, stripped of his armor and clothes. His skin was a dark blue, almost the color of the stones that he lay on._

_He was saying something. No, pleading, I realized._

_"Please, don't. Don't do this. Anything but-" his words were lost in a scream, brutal and long, echoing off the rock walls. I winced, wishing I could cover my ears. I realized the scream was coming from him. _

_The ugly, hunched creature that stood over him was smiling to itself. "What, scared of a little fire, Asgardian?" It's thick purple-red hand lowered again, the light blue flames in its palm leaping forward. Thanos._

_That must mean..._

_"Loki," I choked, crawling forward on my limbs. I tried tugging on his blue arm, but my fingers just slid through him. I was useless. This was only a memory. Kneeling beside him, I watched in raw horror as the flames bit into his skin. He arched his neck, sweat beading on his head. Dark blood trickled down his chin from where he bit into his lip. Trying to hold in his pain._

_The flames licked along his legs, cutting deep, sizzling as they melted through his icy skin. His limbs jerked and spasmed, gripped in throes of pain that he couldn't subdue. I realized I was crying, but I didn't wipe away the tears. Covering my mouth with my hands, I watched the flames move north, biting into his hips, clawing their way up his stomach._

_Everywhere they went, they left deep black lines that sizzled around the edges. Loki thrashed and twitched, occasionally letting out another scream of pain. It tore me apart to watch him, but I couldn't look away._

_Thanos, clearly pleased with the pain the man was going through, started to pace. "Frost giants are extremely vulnerable to heat, are they not?" Loki groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head for a few minutes before they snapped back. "So when you landed here, bruised and bloodied and defiant, I thought to myself, what can I use to break this little firebrand? And that's when I got it: fire. I would use fire to ensure your good natures."_

_Loki bucked again, his throat convulsing as he gasped for air, for anything. "The pain you're feeling right now is nothing compared to what I could make you feel if you don't do as I say, Asgardian. This is just a warm up. A warning. Do not think I would simply kill you. Oh, no; I would not let you go so easily. I would torture you in the worst way. I would break you into a million pieces, and then burn the remains."_

_Thanos clasped his hands together, quenching the flames in his hand. The sound echoed through the small cave which was alight with the light blue light of the flames. He turned to the stone door, not looking over his shoulder as Loki continued to scream in agony. "It would do you well to agree to my terms, Laufeyson."_

_Then he was gone, and Loki was left alone with the flames crawling up his body. When they reached his neck, they burned brighter, and then faded abruptly. He was left with deep, deep burns, sizzling and smoking around the edges. He jerked and convulsed, unable to escape the pain. I prayed that he would pass out so he would get some relief, but he never did. He lay there for who knew how long, burned and bloodied, too aware in this world of unbearable pain._

_Looking at him lying there, his twitching eventually stopping as he grew still, I finally understood what Thanos was like, and what he was capable of. His words echoed in my head. This is only a warm up. What would his best be?_

_It scared me to no end._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

When I came back around, Loki had dropped my hand, looking at me nervously. I realized what he had just showed me wasn't known to anyone else. Not even his brother knew what had happened to him when he had fallen through the wormhole.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't think there was anything _to _say. Instead, I just scooted towards him, clambering awkwardly onto his crossed legs. I pushed my face into his chest.

His chin rests on my head. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, unsure of what else to say.

"It's not your fault. Don't be sorry."

We sat there, quiet, neither of us saying anything. I traced the white scars on his arm, remembering the memory. "How come these scars are less noticeable?"

He ran his fingers absently beside mine. "I hid them using what little power I had left after I was, er, tortured. I don't know how to take away the ones on my back and stomach. They burn when I try and touch them."

_Burn? _Oh, right. Frost giant. I looked at his arm, the thin blue veins that ran under his skin. "Does it hurt when people touch you?"

He picked up my hand, holding it out as a demonstration. "No, Midgardian and Asgardian touch does not hurt. It's warm, which is nice."

"So, you're like, freezer temperature all the time?"

He laughed, raising his other hand. Mine was stuck between his two. I noticed how his hands dwarfed mine. "No, Sam, I am not freezer temperature - whatever that is - all the time. I'm colder than you and your Midgardian counterparts, and I'm quite a bit colder than the Asgardians, but I am not Jotun temperature unless I...well...change."

"I don't think you're cold," I said, lacing my fingers between his. He leaned forward, lowering his head so it rested on my shoulder. I shivered as his breath blew against my ear. His face was just millimeters away from mine.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"My shivering has nothing to do with your body temperature," I clipped, willing my cheeks not to go red.

"Then what does it have to do with?"

I didn't answer him. I didn't want to answer him.

"Your ears are quite red, Lady Sam," he pointed out in a mocking tone.

"Oh, piss off," I snapped, pushing at him. He laughed to himself, but he didn't budge.

"I'm only teasing you."

"I know,"

Turning so I could see him, I jumped a little. His face was closer than I had expected it to be. Running my eyes over it, I picked out the details. He had a scar on the bridge of his nose, and another one that ran through his eyebrow. I wondered how he'd got them.

I also realized just how green his eyes were.

"You know, you're kind of beautiful," I commented.

His eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh? I did not know men could be beautiful. I thought that only ladies were supposed to be beautiful."

"You're not exactly a regular guy," I offered, the tip of his scarred nose resting against mine.

"Don't I know that."

* * *

Agent Barton walked through the halls, his quiver slung over his shoulder. "This way," he barked, making a sharp right turn. I followed him, scrambling to keep pace. Behind us, his blond hair dark in the poor lighting, Thor followed.

I had been asked out on patrol again, but this time they weren't telling me where. It was supposed to be a surprise. I wasn't a fan of surprises, but that wouldn't budge them on their secrecy.

A vehicle was waiting for us in the parking garage, and I had to jump to get in. I hated being short sometimes. Strapping myself in, I settled back. Barton started the engine, pulling out into the bright summer daylight of Chicago.

He drove through the streets, far away from our discreet location. Thor sat beside me, watching the city with interest in his stormy blue eyes. Eventually, he turned to me. He smiled, extending a large hand. "Greetings, Lady Sam. I have not had the pleasure of making your acquaintance yet."

I shook his hand, wincing at his tight grip. Loki hadn't been exaggerating when he said Thor was all brawn - his arms were nearly exploding with muscle. I wondered how much he topped out at when he was weighed.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a small smile.

He crossed his arms. I noticed he wasn't like Loki in terms of dressing. He was still clad in his Asgardian armor. "So, where is it exactly you are naturally of residence?"

"Here," I said, gesturing to the city we were driving through.

He nodded, rubbing at his chin. I noticed he had a faint beard the same color as his hair. "Do accept my apologies, Lady Sam. My brother can be of utmost trouble when he wants to be, and right now he has caused enough mischief to upset your life."

If only he knew.

"Nah, it's okay. If he hadn't shown up I would have never got this job,"

Clint smirked in the mirror. "Oh, we knew about you, kid. Fury had an eye kept on you from the distance. He wanted to see Coulson's mysterious kids."

I raised an eyebrow. "He never showed you guys pictures?"

"He never stopped showing pictures. But none of them were from recent years. He..." Clint cleared as his throat, as if it were hard to continue. "He came in here at least once a year to try and spy you kids. Whenever he saw you, he would get back on the quinjet with the biggest smile on his face..."

I felt my eyes grow wet. I wished he had let us know he was alive. It hurt so bad knowing he was only a plane ride away this whole time we thought he was dead.

Thor made a low sound in his throat, extending his hand. He patted my shoulder roughly. "There, there. Do not be sorry, Sam. I only met your father briefly, but he was a brave man. He would not want you to be sad."

"I know," I said slowly, looking out the window, embarrassed.

The vehicle rolled deeper into Chicago. I was starting to recognize everything. My stomach ached with memories. Ever since I had been small I had been in this city. Growing, learning, exploring. Sundays in the park with Uncle Ray and spending weeknights with Aunt Helen, watching cartoons and eating the popcorn she made for us, even though she told us it was bad for us we ate the whole bowl.

Looking at Clint, I frowned. "Where exactly do you plan on patrolling?"

He smirked, adjusting his sunglasses. "You'll see in a minute. Have patience, Sam."

Sighing, I crossed my arms. I wasn't a patient person. But when we rolled into the parking lot, every second of not knowing had been worth it. With a scream of surprise, I flung the door open.

My family was waiting for me.

* * *

Running towards them, I felt the tears rolling down my face, but I didn't care. Jacob eventually caved when I got close to him, running forward to meet me. He caught me in his arms, crushing me to his chest.

"Jake!" I sobbed, clenching him to me. "Omigod, Jake," he burred his face in my hair, rocking us back and forth. I realized with a start that he was crying too, but not as bad as me. I was a mess, and I couldn't help it. I hadn't seen my brothers in months.

"Look at you!" I squeaked, wiping at my face. "You're so damn tall now! Come here," I grabbed him again, burrowing into his chest. He laughed, and it was like a cloud of relief. The laugh was so familiar. I hadn't realized how much I had been aching for my little brothers.

Jacob kissed my cheek, wrapping one arm around my shoulders. "I missed you so much," he admitted, his voice husky.

"I missed you too, Jakey," I leaned up on my tiptoes, kissing his cheek wetly. He turned pink, letting me go.

Uncle Ray and Aunt Helen came next, embracing me and asking a million questions. I reassured them that I was fine, hugging them both tightly. Uncle Ray tucked something into my pocket, whispering in my ear that it wasn't much but he hoped it would help. I hugged him a moment longer, not wanting to let go.

There was one person left.

Josh stepped forward, his brown hair flopped in his grey eyes. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he walk-ran towards me. I caught him, crushing him to me even more tightly than I had with Jacob. He buried his face in my neck, and I could feel him trying to hold back his tears.

"I missed you, Sam," he said, his voice cracking.

I ruffled his light hair. "I missed you more, kid. How have you been? Are you eating properly? What about the soccer team?"

He rolled his eyes, and I couldn't find it in me to snap at him. I had missed him and his gawky-ness and his sarcastic attitude more than anything. No matter how big he grew, he would always be my baby. My kid brother. The one I stood behind and protected no matter what.

"I'm fine, Sam. Everything's good, it really is. I just wish you'd come home."

My heart ached. "Oh, Josh," I sighed, hugging him again. "I wish I could. I really do. But I need to stay in New York. You understand, right?"

He nodded. I kissed his forehead, and then again for good measure. "Okay, good." I looked over my shoulder at Clint. He looked happy for me, but he was tapping his watch.

My heart felt heavy as I gave everyone another goodbye hug, accepting kisses and a few tears from Josh as I walked back to the van. "Come home soon!" Jacob called as I stepped onto the rail.

"We love you, sweety! Take care in the Big Apple!" Aunt Helen called, her arm thrown around Josh as he watched me go. It tore me apart to leave them again, but I had to.

Thor patted my knee awkwardly as we pulled away. I sobbed, leaning my head against the tinted window. Sobbed for my brothers and aunt and uncle who I seen all too little. I let everything go, and when I was all out of tears, I felt better.

Seeing them had been just what I needed.


	23. Chapter 23

**I feel like this is basically a horrible fic but some of you seem to like it so I'll stick with finishing it**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three **

That night, it was impossible to sleep. On the drive home, Clint had informed me that NASA had agreed to send a shuttle into space armed with an attack fleet to try and slow down Thanos. It would launch sometime in the next few days. Dr. Banner would be travelling along with it, and everyone was nervous about the outcome. They weren't convinced it was going to work, but it was worth a try.

Rolling onto my back, I looked to my right. Loki had his eyes closed, but his breathing was too shallow to be asleep. I sighed, not wanting to disturb him. I knew he didn't get a whole lot of sleep, and waking him up seemed wrong.

I looked out the window, where the pale light the half moon offered shone down on Chicago. Cars honked and lights splashed everywhere. The city was no calmer in the night than it was during the day.

My thoughts were running just as busily as the cars below. What if I had seen my brothers for the last time? Would they be safe when everything went down? What if I couldn't save the people I cared about in the end?

"You can't sleep either, can you?" Loki muttered from the darkness beside me. I didn't roll back to face him, simply nodding my head. He shifted, propping himself up on his elbows.

Sighing again, I rolled back onto my stomach, watching him with heavy eyes. His green eyes were pale in the weak lighting, and so was his skin. It contrasted greatly against his hair, which was jet black. He was unlike Thor appearance-wise in so many ways. Where his brother was stocky and large, Loki was lean and angular. Thor had rough good looks, and Loki had smooth, dark ones.

It wasn't hard to pick who was the better looking of the two.

"What are you thinking about?"

I was thankful it was dark so he couldn't see the red in my face. "A lot of things. What're _you_ thinking about?" I steered the topic away, hoping he wouldn't piece it together and realize I was thinking about him.

"You," he answered simply.

Unsure of what to say, I simply gazed at him. Questions were burning on the tip of my tongue. It was time I asked them.

"Why'd you go to all that effort to find me?" I asked, adjusting so I could see him better. "I mean, you went to some pretty desperate measures." My mind flickered over the image of Lisa, brutally mutilated and bloodied.

He winced as if I'd burned him. "I don't know how to explain or what to say to you, Sam."

"I've got time."

He let out a measured breath. "I broke into your university because I was looking for something. This something is called the Cosmic Cube."

"Don't you have that already?"

"No, I have the Tesseract. Or, rather, Asgard has the Tesseract."

I was confused. "Aren't they the same thing?"

He snorted, as if I knew nothing. Which, to be honest, I didn't. "The Tesseract is powerful, but it is not the most powerful object in the realms. It is a portal and it can be used to harness massive amounts of energy, but one cannot rule the worlds with it. For that, one would need the Tesseract's big brother. The Cosmic Cube."

I took this in. "What does murdering my best friend have to do with finding this thing?"

He winced again. "Lisa should not have died. But she got in my way when I was searching. She produced a knife on me, and threatened me. I...I acted rashly, not realizing how unequally matched we were. I was carried away in my desperation to find the cube. I regret her every time I look at you."

"Yeah, well, she isn't coming back," I snapped, looking away. I missed Lisa. It wasn't the same without her. And I had lost her because of Loki.

"Sam, I'm sorry," he sounded like he was in agony.

"Continue on with your story," I said dryly.

He did. "After realizing the Cube wasn't in your dorm, I fled. I had planned on finding you, seeing as I was convinced that you were the key to finding it-"

"Why?"

"Why?" he repeated, confused.

"Yeah, why. Why did you think I was the key?"

"Because when I was captured by SHIELD the first time around, I got a good look at your father. He was involved in the PEGASUS program. Helped load it onto transport trucks when the base was threatened with my arrival. He knew the exact location of the cube. When I...when I murdered him, I thought maybe he'd reveal the location to me. But he didn't. He died true. Pure."

I knotted my fingers in the sheets. "He shouldn't have died either."

"I know he shouldn't have, but that death was not entirely my fault. I was under the influence and-"

"Yeah, I know. Just keep going," I waved him on, not wanting to hear his excuses.

"So I followed you to New York. I waited, biding my time, and then I struck. I attacked you, thinking that maybe if I physically threatened you, you'd give me the location of the Cube. But I realized as the agents took me away that you were innocent. That I was wrong, and that you had no idea where the cube was."

"What do you need the cube for?" I asked in a whisper.

"It is the only way to stop Thanos," he said grimly, grinding his teeth. "That is why I was so desperate for you to let me out. All those days when you were training? I was out on the city, searching. I ventured as far north as the Yukon and as far south as Mexico. I didn't get any leads."

"Do you have any now?"

He bowed his head, looking ashamed. "No. I am no closer to finding it now then I was months ago. I am sorry, Sam. Sorry I have hurt you so badly and sorry that I have put your world in jeopardy."

"It's okay," I hushed him, taking his cold hand in mine. "It's okay, Loki. I'm just glad you told me the truth. I'm sorry I don't know where the Cube is. I wish I did. Maybe then we'd have a fighting chance."

As he adjusted his blankets, he smiled at me sorrowfully. "We never did have a fighting chance, Sam. Ever since I agreed to find the Tesseract I knew it was all going to fail. I'm just sorry that you had to be dragged into it."

He leaned over then, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was slow, but brief.

It felt like a goodbye.

As we both settled in for the night, I thought about what he had told me and his random kiss. I didn't know what he was up to, or what was going to happen. I just knew that whatever happened, I wasn't ready for goodbye.

I never would be.

* * *

**O-kay hopefully that gave you guys some answers to things that happened earlier in the story. This fic is slowly working its way to the end. I have a sequel in mind, but I won't give anything away just yet. Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. You guys rock.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four **

"Crap!"

Stark yelled, slamming his fist on the desk. The agents sitting next to him jumped, but continued typing in commands frantically, shouting into their headpieces.

I gripped the filing cabinet that I held on to, watching with horror as the live feed of the shuttle flickered between static and a roller coaster like image of rapidly approaching blue and green. The attack fleet had been fired, and Thanos had been knocked back, but something had malfunctioned in the shuttle and they were plummeting towards the surface way too fast.

"Bruce, can you hear me? _Bruce_!" Stark yelled into his earpiece, his knuckles white from where they held onto the desk. Fury was at the front of the room, shouting orders to the agents that were scrambling to reboot the system. Nothing was working. At this rate, they would crash land somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Without brakes and the autopilot running, they were in for a very rough landing, to put it mildly.

"Tony," Bruce wheezed, his ashen face appearing in the camera. "Tony, the systems are down. I can't restart anything from up here. The engines are too hot and autopilot is out."

"I know," Tony said in a strained voice, pacing. "Is there anyway you could restore power? Any spare batteries you could risk a jump off of?"

Bruce shook his head sadly. "Negative. At this rate, anyone in the shuttle will be crushed on impact."

A ripple of panic passed through the room.

Tony seemed to be deep in thought. Suddenly, light filled his eyes. "I've got it," he mumbled, speeding up. Snapping his fingers, he pointed to a group of agents huddled by the door. The words CREW were labelled on the backs of their jackets. "You," he snapped, marching into the middle of them. "Are you the ones who run the quinjets?"

"Yes, Mr. Stark" the leader, an elderly male with grey hair said crisply.

"Good. I want two prepared for immediate launch." The crew men looked at him like he had gone nuts. "_NOW_!"

Fury seemed to understand Stark's plan. He grinned at him, then turned back to the monitor that the anxious Bruce was looking through. I hoped he was calm enough to keep himself human. An appearance of the Other Guy wouldn't be very good at the moment. "Dr. Banner? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Sir," he answered, static making his voice tremble.

"Good. I want you to remain calm, and keep your crew calm. Can you do that?"

Banner ran a shaking hand through his hair. "Y-yeah. I can do that," he disappeared, and the rustling and shouting in the background on his end stopped. It was silent.

"Good. Now, return to the bridge, and aim your ship north."

"North? Wait, what? How is this helping anything? I have no engine power, Sir! I won't be able to get us anywhere!"

Steve stood up, shoving in front of Fury. "Listen, Bruce. Right now you are posed over the middle of the ocean. You need to pull the nose up and correct your course about ten degrees northward. This will place you within Stark's reach."

"Stark's reach? What in the fuck does Stark have to do with this?"

Fury stared into Banner's eyes. "Calm. Down. Do as you are told, Mr. Banner. You have but minutes."

We all watched, tense, as he disappeared from his seat right in front of the cam, reappearing in the seat in front of the half steering wheel. He tilted it back, lifting the twisting nose up. We could all see the blue of the ocean spanning before him.

I noticed Stark had disappeared too. I had the feeling he had something to do with this.

Thor, from where he had been leaning against the window, suddenly let out a hearty laugh. I whirled on him, fists clenched. "Thor, what could you possibly find funny- oh."

I followed his pointed finger to the red streak in the sky, flying between two grey quinjets which were streaking eastward at top speed. I understood. They meant to catch the shuttle as it fell. It seemed way too risky.

The image on the monitor blanked, then changed. Rock music started blaring through the PA system. Whirling, I looked around.

"Stark here, checking in from my current location over upstate New York," his voice echoed through the speakers, sounding distinctly muffled. The view dipped to the right, and then right again. We were seeing what he was seeing.

I had to give it to him. He knew his way around with the technical stuff.

The quinjet on his right angled up, shooting out two white columns as it increased its speed. A red-haired pilot sat in the cockpit of that one, her mouth turned down in determination.

"Natasha?" I proclaimed in disbelief.

"She is actually quite an adapt flier," Thor said from over my shoulder. "One would not think that someone so small could man such a big machine so easily."

We watched in tense silence as the trio sailed out over the Statue of Liberty, breaking onto the ocean. In the distance, I could pick out the tiny flaming speck that was the shuttle.

"They aren't going to make it," Fury hissed under his breath, leaning towards the screen. "They aren't going to make it."

Leaning against the cabinet, I gripped the cold cup of coffee tighter in my hand. It had been given to me when I was woke up early this morning to watch the shuttle and the crew take off, but I had been too sick to my stomach to take more than a few sips of it.

In seconds, they were under the shuttle, which was hurtling towards the ocean much to fast. Stark sailed around it, raising his hand. A laser cut into the side, sawing open a chunk.

I could see the small forms of people. Stark circled in, reaching out his suit clad arm. A woman jumped, a man close behind her. He jetted backwards, letting them drop suddenly.

_What is he doing_?! I screamed on the inside, watching their bodies tumble...

...straight onto the open loading dock of the quinjet. A crewman darted out, pulling them deeper inside the jet and off the dock. Stark repeated the trip, dropping two more women onto the dock. An older man went next, and then two more men, these ones clad in white lab coats and goggles. Technicians I guessed.

Fury was smiling, but it wasn't over yet. There were still a few people left on the falling shuttle.

One of the quinjets, this one piloted by Clint, rocketed away from the scene back towards New York.

The other one hovered.

Stark, having landed on the shuttle, disappeared inside.

"What is he doing?" Fury snapped, quickly pulling on a headpiece. He began to shout, demanding an answer from Stark or Bruce.

A split second later, the right side of the shuttle split off from the main hull.

Two bright stones, one red and the other green, plummeted with it.

Stark accelerated his jets, pushing himself and the three people he clutched in his arms up into the sky. The green object did not.

I knew then who the green object was, and my heart beat faster. Bruce. Except this wasn't the human Bruce.

Stark and the humans disappeared inside the jet, which sailed off after it's twin.

I leapt to my feet. "Hey!" I yelled, startling nearly half the people in the room. "Hey, what about Bruce? Isn't anyone going to get him?" I felt the weight of disappear grow larger in my heart as Bruce's form ragdolled end over end, approaching the water too fast.

Stark's tired voice came over the intercom. "No, kid. We can't get him," he sighed, and I realized how worn out he sounded.

Fury was quiet for a few moments, shutting off the monitors after the green shape plunged into the water, sending up a huge splash. "Never mind, Tony. You did good. Just get them home now."

I couldn't believe them. "Isn't someone going to go back for him? He could have transformed back -"

Thor gripped my upper arm, looking me in the eye. "Maybe it's time you go get some rest," he suggested calmly, steering me towards the door. I fought against him as he towed me, shouting at Fury.

"You're horrible! You let everyone die! My father! Bruce! Who's next, huh? Who are you going to let down next?"

The door slammed behind me and Thor, a scream bubbling in my throat. He looked angry as he led me down the hallway to the elevator. "You should not have yelled at the Director like that," he said in a stern voice. "He is a good man. A far better man than you realize."

"If he was a good man, he wouldn't let people down all the time."

* * *

**This chapter was bleh. The next one will be more Sam/Loki if you get what I'm implying here.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five **

Thor insisted on escorting me to my room, reassuring me the whole way that Bruce was fine, that the fall wouldn't have harmed him. I wasn't convinced, and I wasn't in the mood to listen to him. Shrugging him off at the door to my room, I slipped inside, not inviting him in. He was too close already to his missing brother, and I didn't need him any closer.

Loki wasn't in the room, but the television was still on. I guessed that he couldn't be far. Sitting down on the double bed, I sighed, rubbing at my forehead. It seemed like years ago that I had seen my brother's again, and the happiness they had filled me with was long gone. Right now, I felt like a rubber band, pulled taut between two problems.

I felt like I was going to snap at any moment, crushing whatever lay between my two ends.

The bathroom door opened then, flooding the darkening room with light. Loki was dressed in a blue plaid shirt and board shorts, his hair wet from a shower. If I didn't know better, he could have passed for a regular guy.

Seeing me, he smiled crookedly. "I didn't think you would be back so early," he commented, walking across the small room.

He sat on the edge of the bed, watching me, a soft smile on his face. I shrugged, not wanting to mention that Dr. Banner was probably floating out somewhere in the ocean and it was Fury's fault. I didn't know why it bothered me so much, but it did. It reminded me all too much of my father. Fury simply hadn't cared enough, and it was the same thing this time around.

"Something wrong?"

"No," I lied, offering him a fake smile.

He didn't buy it.

Leaning forward on his elbows, he reached out tentatively, fingers skimming briefly over my cheek bone. As always, my pulse hitched in response, stuttering madly as my heart thumped in my chest. "Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to look for myself?"

"Stay out of my head," I warned, glowering at him.

"Too late,"

Balling my right hand into a fist, I swung halfheartedly at him. He caught my swing easily with one hand, fingers closing around my wrist. He grinned smugly as I strained against his grip, but was unable to break it.

"You're fast, but not fast enough," he mocked, green eyes smug. "Now where was I? Ah, right. Denying your wishes and not staying out of your head."

I aimed another swipe at him, this one at his kidneys, but he intercepted it too. Pinning my hands down, he stared down at me. _Really, Sam?_

"I said, get out of my head!" Wriggling, I tried unsuccessfully to drive my knee into his hip. He swung to the right, then back over. Using his knees as weights, he straddled my hips, pressing me into the bed.

I glared up at him as he smirked at me. "I win," he crowed.

Wriggling again, I let out a heavy sigh. He was bigger than me, and much stronger. I couldn't move out from under him even if I tried.

"Fine," I relented, realizing I couldn't win anyways. "I just watched Banner fall thousands of feet into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. I also watched nobody go back and look for him."

Loki's cheek twitched at the mention of Bruce. "Nobody at all?"

"No. They...they just left him there. To drown."

"I don't think Dr. Banner would have drowned."

"You don't know that."

He snorted, adjusting himself. "I'm aware of how strong Bruce is. He's probably drying himself off in New York at the moment."

I wondered for a moment how he know Bruce was so strong, but shrugged it off. Not important. Struggling again, I tried to roll to the right. There was no give in his weight, my wrists still pinned at my sides.

"I bet you're enjoying this," I snapped.

"You bet correctly."

A smile passed over his face. "My, my. For a lady you have quite the colorful vocabulary running through your mind, don't you?"

"_Loki__!"_

He laughed, shaking his head as he slid off, releasing my hands. I immediately raised them, ready to crack him one, and then dropped them again. No. Not worth going through all that again.

I opened my mouth to say something, then froze, noticing the look on his face. "What..."

Before I could ask what was the matter, he had leaned forward, suddenly close to me. Too close. My pulse was racing wildly, my thoughts an incoherent jumble as he leaned in, mouth pressing against mine.

Heart hammering, I kissed him back.

Somehow, I ended up back on my back, Loki laying half over me, his leg tangled in mine. We didn't break away, and I wasn't sure that I wanted to. All I knew was that his mouth was cold against mine, and that there was something new in the way our lips met. Something...raw.

I ran my fingers through his hair, breathing shakily through my nose. His lips left mine, grazing along my jaw. I shivered as he trailed even lower, relishing in him. I arched my back as his teeth grazed against my collar bone. _Damn. _

Using my free hand, I ran my fingers down his back. Rucking up his shirt, I hesitantly brushed at his skin. He hissed against my neck, pressing closer to my hand. He was cold to the touch, but not too cold to be unpleasant.

Finding the start of his scars, I ran my fingers over them, tracing them. I could feel the outline of the muscles in his back, and I shivered again.

"Sam..." he breathed in a low tone, opening one bright green eye. "If we don't stop now..."

"Ssh," I hushed him, pressing his lips to mine. He groaned, but didn't pull away. Our lips were urgent, need filling us both. His hands ran down my sides, lower down, brushing against my hips. I could feel the desire in him, and I could feel it in me too.

Hesitantly, I reached to the bottom of his shirt, tugging at the buttons. Realizing what I was doing, he raised one of his hands, helping. Rolling his shoulders, he shrugged out of the blue button down, his bare skin pressing against my t-shirt.

I thought about what was going to happen if I didn't push him away and collect myself together. The farthest I'd ever been was getting shirtless in the backseat of Sean Winters car in senior year. He had been down to his underwear, but then his dad had came out. Needless to say, me and Sean didn't see each other much after that.

But this...this wasn't a high school make out session.

As his fingers traced down my thigh, I pushed the thoughts away. I wasn't going to pull away. Not this time.

I felt him pause for a moment as he forced himself to lean back, leaning over me. He looked down at me, eyes dark with longing. "Sam, are you sure about this?"

"Y-yes,"

He didn't look convinced. "Sam, I'm not going to do this unless-"

"I want to. I do."

He wavered for a moment, then sighed, lowering himself back down. His mouth was soft but insistent as he kissed me, fingers pausing at the hem of my shirt. I covered his hand with mine, trying to assure him. Using my other hand, I tugged on the the belt loop of his board shorts, pulling him closer until he was pressed flush against me.

He didn't need anymore convincing.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six **

When I woke up, I was cold. Shivering, I opened my eyes, blinking at the light that spilled in from the window. Morning? But I had just come home from work...

Oh. _Oh. _I remembered with a start the events of last night. I felt my ears grow hot as I remembered. It had been a long night, but it certainly wasn't a boring one. Closing my eyes again, I rolled onto my side, coming face to face with a pair of green eyes.

My face burned, but I didn't turn away. "Uh, good morning," I said lamely, wishing I had caught him asleep.

"A good morning it is," he responded in a husky voice which was heavy with sleep.

He pulled me into his arms, my face pressed against his chest. I closed my eyes, breathing him in. I felt his legs tangle together in mine, his face flopped against my head.

We were quiet, neither of us having anything to say. There were things I wanted to say, wanted to ask, but I didn't. Couldn't.

I could feel him staring at me. Pressing his lips to my forehead, he spoke. "What's on your mind, Sam?"

"A lot," I confessed, already embarrassed.

"What defines a lot?"

I looked up at him, at his angular face and dark good looks. There _had _to be someone on Asgard. How could someone as good looking as him not have someone? "Well, I was just thinking about um...uh..._what happened_." I stressed the last two words, hoping he'd catch what I was trying to say.

He smirked to himself. "Oh, were you?"

My already red cheeks darkened. "Not that way! I was just thinking. When you go back to Asgard...is there someone who's gonna have a huge hate on for me?"

His brow furrowed, confusion flickering in his eyes. Then, he laughed. "You mean another woman? By the realms, no, Sam. Nobody is going to come calling for your blood when and if I return home."

Relief and embarrassment flowed through me. "Okay,"

He skimmed his thumb over my cheekbone, smiling. "I never really had a need for the women on Asgard, unlike my brother. He has an astoundingly poor taste, if I might add. Cheap, brazen women who rival him in cockiness and love their ale. I could never see what he saw in them."

"You never found anyone?" I found it hard to believe that not one girl on his home planet made the cut.

"Not on Asgard, no. That's not to say that none of them looked at me, because believe me: any chance to get with one of the All-Father's boys is a chance any half witted lady on Asgard was willing to take."

I smirked at him. "Well, to be fair, you are quite good looking."

He rolled his eyes, placing a kiss on my lips. "Obviously,"

I kissed him back. "Oh, tone down your ego! It's getting a little hard to breathe."

He laughed, his nose brushing against mine. "You didn't seem to mind it being a little hard to breathe last night."

My cheeks flashed scarlet. What he said wasn't a lie - I hadn't felt any form of regret or distaste last night. It had all been a blur with sharp, vivid memories sticking out in the midst. It had been the furthest I had ever went, but I didn't mind.

Yawning, I stretched out, relieving the stiffness in my joints. Pulling away from Loki, I got up, stumbling towards the bathroom. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, another reminder of last night.

Turning on the shower, I lazily washed, feeling better than I had in a while as I stepped out. Quickly toweling off and changing into a fresh pair of clothes, I nodded to Loki. "It's all yours,"

He walked past me, disappearing into the bathroom.

I heard the shower start, smirking to myself as I heard the thunderous sound of the shampoo bottles being tipped over. He did it nearly every time he showered. I also heard him swear under his breath as I flicked on the television.

It was the news, and a frantic reporter was telling the breaking news. My blood ran cold as I read the flashing red letters.

**Alien Attack Headed for New York and Chicago areas: All Civilians Asked to Report to Their Nearest Crisis Facility or Evacuate Immediately **

I watched anxiously as the reporter spoke to some police officer. "Can we expect another incident like Manhattan last spring?"

The officer shook his head. "This incident will be much more severe. We advise everyone lay low for the next few weeks and please remain inside. Military and Red Cross members will be coming door to door to evacuate those suspected to be in targeted areas."

With shaking fingers I laced my boots, pulling my SHIELD jacket over my t-shirt. Knocking on the bathroom door, I peeked my head in. Loki was just stepping out of the shower, standing in all his glory. I didn't even blush when I noticed how nude he was.

"What is wrong?" He asked instantly, recognizing my face.

"The news stations are advertising an alien attack." We both knew what it meant. If the media was advertising it, then it had to be pretty sincere. Fury had to have leaked it for everyone's safety, and if he was that concerned, then it was true.

His face paled. "I have to go check," I informed him, backing out of the bathroom. He wrapped the towel around his hips, hiding his manhood as he walked into the hotel room.

"Be careful," he said in a worried tone as I grabbed my gun, securing it to my hip.

"Always am," I returned, sliding out the door.

It was amazing how fast a perfect morning could turn into a horrible one.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven **

Bursting through the heavy door, my eyes locked on Fury. He was standing behind his desk, face grim, looking down and avoiding my gaze. "What in the hell is that, huh? Alien attack? Where did they get this from?"

He looked up, his one eye dark. "They got it from me, Sam. I went to the station this morning. The civilians need to know."

"I thought that Thanos was diverted? I thought we had time!"

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "We have time, yes, but not enough. He will arrive here within the month, and when he does come, I fear that there is nothing we'll be able to do to stop him."

I crossed my arms, heart pounding against my ribs. "Stop him from what?"

"From destroying the world. He has little care about what his actions will do to the human race. He will search for Loki until he finds him, and anything that stands in his way will be destroyed. Including SHIELD."

I sucked in a breath. "Can't we...can't we fight back? I mean, we have the Avengers. They stopped him and his army once before. They could do it again."

Fury shook his head, stepping out from behind his desk. "No, I don't think they could. They fought Loki, not Thanos. This will be a whole different battle, and one we're not prepared for in the least bit. I have alerted the army, and they are rallying their members."

"To help?"

"To defend."

I shook my head, not wanting to hear it. "So what does that mean? That we're just gonna lay down and let him kill us all?"

Fury pursed his lips, looking out the window at the bright skyline. "Not all of us. Those who are not ready to fight will be sent somewhere far out of the way. Thanos will not try and find them. They will be safe when it is all over."

"My brothers," I gasped, "my brothers have to go to."

"Of course," Fury said slowly, turning to look at me. "Your family will be sent to the location. As will you."

"No," I snapped, pointing at him. "No, you will _not _send me out of the way. I'm not some pitiful girl-"

"I never said you were. But you sure as shit aren't a fighting agent either."

"I've had training!"

"Not enough, Sam. Nowhere near enough."

My arms shook. "What about the rest of my squad? They'll get to stay, won't they?"

Fury looked down, then back up. He was mad, but I was unfazed. "Yes, they will. They won't be on the front lines, but they will stay. Their help is needed."

"What about my help? Why do I get to prance off to some bunker in the desert while the rest of my squad - my friends - risk their lives? It's not fair, and you know it isn't!"

"Sometimes things aren't fair. This is one of them. You have not had enough training to stay here, and even if you did, I would be walking over your father's last wishes. He wanted you to be safe."

I laughed, walking forward into the room. "He also wanted me to live my own life, Director. Make my own choices. The last thing he wanted me to be was what he was - a mindless worm who followed someone's orders because he was too scared to make his own decisions!"

"Don't you ever speak about your father like that!" Fury bellowed, slamming his fist on the metal desk. The sound rang through the room. I flinched away from his anger.

"Don't you ever speak about him that way! Your father was twice the man I could ever hope to be. He was brave, he was strong, and he did whatever he had to do to contribute to the greater good. I will not defy his last wishes, because that is the least I could do. Now get out of my office."

I faltered, not wanting to obey him.

He marched past me, wrenching the door open. "I said get out. Pack your things and wait for further orders. You'll be on the first flight to the destination."

I stalked out the door, wheeling on my heel. "It's not fair, and you know it."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Trembling, I looked down the hall. "Maybe I'll quit,"

He laughed. "Very good. But if you do, don't you ever come back, you hear me? If you turn your back on us now, I never want to see you in my sight again."

"Fine," I hissed.

"You're not the kid I thought you were. Your father would be ashamed," the last word was accented with the slamming door.

Shaking, I marched down the hall, tears welling in my eyes. I realized what I had done, and what it meant. I couldn't go back to law school. I had no home. I had really fucked up, and I wasn't about to grovel on my knees and apologize to Fury.

Turning the corner, I continued walking. I didn't know how I'd break the news to Loki, but I was guessing he'd be pissed off at me for ruining my chance here. I never got to find out.

As I rested my hand on the door handle, I felt the tremor in the building. _Boom. Boom. _

My heart hammered, but my pulse felt slow. _What was that..? _Looking down the hall, I felt the fear rise in me. The last time I had heard those sounds Loki had broken into Stark Tower...

The building rocked again, the sound of screaming drifting down through the floors. I began to run, trying to locate the noise. All around me agents swarmed, some running, others yelling into their radios. As I ran, I felt the building rock again. Something was wrong.

Very wrong.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight **

With a sudden bang, the building rocked again, the lights flickering and then blacking out altogether. I froze, hand pressed against the wall. The screaming was still coming from the upper floors, and mixed with the sudden blackness it was terrifying.

A hand closed on my wrist, causing me to jump. _It is me, Sam. _The low voice echoed in my ears.

Pressing my other hand to my heart, I let out a breath. "Loki," I whispered, grasping his hand in mine. I could barely see the outline of him standing beside me. "Loki, what are you doing out? You shouldn't be out here!"

"Something attacked this building, Sam. Something bad. I could not simply sit there and wonder how you were faring out there - alone in the darkness."

I shook my head, looking up and down the black hall. An emergency exit sign glowed at the far end. We needed to get out of the open. Who knew when the lights would come on again? What if someone accidentally stumbled upon us?

"We need to move," I whispered, tugging on his hand.

He didn't argue, letting me lead him towards the exit sign. It was located above the stairwell, which was dimly lit by two flickering tubes. Stepping inside, I dropped Loki's hand. _We need to move fast. Follow me. It would probably be smart for you to go invisible or whatever you do, _I formed the thoughts, knowing he would hear them.

Taking the stairs two at a time, I paused at the twentieth floor. Resting my hand on the doorknob, I listened. Another long, anguished scream came from the depths of the floor.

Throwing the door open, I jogged down the hall. Several pieces of roof had fallen in, making a rubble maze between rooms. There were no agents on the floor. I shook the thought off, telling myself they just hadn't got here yet. I didn't want to think of the other possibilities. That something, or someone, had killed them.

The screaming was coming from one of the laboratories at the end of the floor. Where Bruce had been staying.

"_Aghh," _another low scream came from the room. I couldn't stall any longer. Hurdling over the large chunk of roof that had fallen in the doorway, I landed in the room.

Weak strands of sunlight filtered in through the massive hole in the wall, ruined objects tossed everywhere about the lab. It was destroyed.

Slumped in the corner, her red hair filled with rubble, was Natasha. She was bending over someone, speaking rapidly, her voice thick.

"Just hold on, okay? You'll be fine," she whispered. I crept forward, not wanting to scare her. _Stay back, _I warned Loki. Even though he was invisible, I wasn't about to put him in the reach of an Avenger.

"Natasha?" I asked, my blood cold. "Natasha, are you alright?"

She shook her head, biting her lip anxiously. "My legs are caught," she croaked, indicating to where a chunk of wall had landed on her legs.

"I'll get you out," I reassured her, bracing myself against the rubble that had her trapped, but she slapped at my hands. I noticed with a cold feeling how her hands were soaked with blood.

"No! No, you have to help Clint! Please, Sam. I know I've been nothing but nasty to you but you have to help him!" She begged, tears streaming down her dust coated face.

I grasped her outstretched hand, which was shaking wildly. "I'll help him, Natasha. Where is he?"

She didn't answer, simply shifting her torso the left. What I saw was enough to turn my stomach.

Clint, or what had been Clint, was laying limply on the floor, his limbs jerking as he moaned. It looked like he had taken the blast directly to the face. Crouching, I touched his cut cheek. He let out another sharp howl of pain.

"Clint," I whispered, not wanting to scare him. "Clint, where are you hurt?"

He lashed wildly, pulling away from my hand. He began to struggle again, screaming and shouting. Natasha sobbed behind me, her face buried in her arms. Placing my hands on his muscled chest, I forced him to lie still, scared he would do more damage to himself.

"Clint, hush. You've been wounded badly. I need you to relax."

"Who are you?" He screamed, trying to push at my hands. I noticed how uncoordinated he was, and it set off a warning bell. When was Hawkeye ever uncoordinated? He was an archer, and they were all about precision and coordination.

"It's me, Sam. Sam Green. Clint, can you tell me what's hurting? I need to get you help."

His lip trembled, his shoulders sagging. "My wrist. It's snapped," he admitted weakly.

"What else?"

My eyes flicked over his face. His right eye was swollen shut, and the other was staring blankly at the ceiling. I noticed the deep gash that sliced through the skin above it. It was pouring blood.

"I can't see," he moaned, head turning again. "Goddamnit, I can't see! I can't see anything!"

I recoiled from his shouts, then leaned in again. "What do you mean, Clint?" Fear was starting to pour through me now.

"I mean I can't see shit all, Sam! Everything's black! I need my eyes," he sobbed, raising his good hand and pawing numbly at his cheek, trying to find his eyes. I took his hand, setting it back down. "I need my eyes." He repeated, sounding like a small, scared child.

Trembling, I sat back, trying to keep collected for his sake. "M-maybe it's just some kind of aftershock. Sit tight, okay? I'm going to go fetch some help."

He didn't protest, simply lying back weakly into the ashy floor. Natasha looked at me with terrified eyes from her position on the floor. I knew what she was thinking, and I knew she wasn't ready for the answer. "You sit tight too, okay?" I said lamely, trying to smile. It was weak, and didn't reach my eyes. She nodded, tears still staining her face.

Pushing myself back over the blocked door, I burst into the hall. Lights were starting to flick back on. Looking back and forth, I felt the panic grow in my chest. I didn't have my radio, and I had two badly wounded agents depending on me.

Loki appeared, leaning against the wall. "Sam," he said slowly, reaching out for me. "Sam, slow down. You need to think."

Closing my eyes, I let out a strained breath. He was right. Panicking would get me nowhere, and it wouldn't help Agent Romanoff or Agent Barton.

Jogging through the poorly lit hallway, I pushed open a narrow door. Supply closet. Lined along the one wall, red charged lights blinking, were spare radios. Grasping the nearest one, I flicked it on, waiting for it to connect.

Static greeted me. "This is Agent Green. I have a Code Red on floor twenty, I repeat, I have a Code Red on floor twenty. Two agents down. I need help sent immediately." I shouted into the radio.

Fury's voice came from the other end. "Decided not to quit after all?"

"This is not the time!" I yelled, hoping he'd hear the stress in my voice.

"Ok, Sam, take a breather. Where are you exactly?"

I relayed my location to him. "Please, send medics stat! Barton's in bad condition and I think Natasha might have two broken legs-"

"Hold on," Fury said slowly, "did you say Barton and Natasha are down?"

"Yes," I yelled, voice breaking. "Yes, they are. It's bad. Please. Please send them."

"The medics are on the way. Sit tight, and keep an eye on them."

I clicked the radio off, jogging back into the ruined lab. Loki made himself invisible, having heard the conversation about the medics and agents on route. Natasha was crying again, and Clint was shaking, clearly shaken up about his sudden blindness.

As the medics swarmed in and around me, I prayed with everything I had that they would be okay. I heard whispers, saying that it had been an alien attack, and that it was the Chitauri again.

I knew one thing: the Chitauri were getting closer, and if they were getting closer, than so was Thanos. And that only meant one thing. We did have a war on our hands, and nobody could stop it.

It was all my fault.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine **

The meeting was called moments after Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff were whisked away to the make-shift SHIELD hospital.

Sitting in the rusty chair provided, I leaned back, feeling like I was going to be sick. Beside me, her eyes clouded by dark shadows, Agent Hill slumped against the wall. For someone who was usually so brave and unbreakable, she looked weak. Everyone seemed weak.

Even Fury, who leaned against the podium placed in the front of the room seemed worn. Deep lines I hadn't noticed before carved into his dark face, giving him the appearance that he was much older than he was. Raising a single finger, he tapped the microphone. It squawked loudly, yet nobody flinched.

"As most of you have probably figured out by now, there was an attack on this building just now. We have confirmed that it was indeed Chitauri."

Nobody commented, but there was a murmur of discomfort throughout the room. People shifted, turning to look at their neighbours with wary eyes. Although they knew the war was coming, nobody really wanted to face it. Nobody sane at least.

"Although there were no causalities, two of our best agents have been stricken in this attack. Agent Romanoff has sustained a broken femur." He paused, letting the words sink in. A ripple of shock passed through the room. It was hard to believe that someone as strong and fierce as Natasha could be struck down so easily.

He sighed, his mouth a thin line. "Agent Romanoff was not the only one to gain an injury," he began, hands gripping the podium tightly. Whatever he was going to spit out was hard for him to say.

"In the attack, Agent Barton was directly in the cross-fire. There was nothing we could do to aid him. Agent Barton is now blind."

I barely made it to the trash can before I lost everything in my stomach. Retching and heaving, I shook, mouth gaping and eyes screwed shut. The room had exploded into chaos at the words, people shouting, others sobbing. I noticed Stark, who was dressed in a pin stripe suit and tie that made him look like he had just stepped out of a meeting, screaming in anger. I had never seen him break before, and it only made me feel that much worse.

When the spasm had stopped, I leaned back, gasping for air and not seeming to find enough. No matter what anyone said, I knew it was my fault. Hawkeye, the best damn archer in the world, was now blind, and it was all thanks to me.

Agent Hockley, one of the high-ups, stopped. He reached out, touching my shaking shoulder. "Are you okay, Green?"

I nodded, but I didn't come across as bold as I had intended. Instead, I looked weak. Weak as I felt. He didn't pause to see if I was lying, instead moving on and melting into the frenzy the room had become.

Fury, wiping at his good eye, returned to his podium. Stark had stormed out of the room, Steve fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat, Thor standing beside him with a blank expression. The other Avengers hadn't taken to the news very well.

Tapping on the mic again, Fury leaned in. The commotion calmed a little, but didn't fully stop. The news had shaken everyone. "And, as you also know, nobody harms my family on my watch. As of now, we are at war. Operation SPACE is in full effect immediately. Meeting dismissed."

Allowing myself to be swept out in the tide of exiting agents, I made my way numbly back to my staying room. The door was unlocked, and I didn't bother locking it as I swung it shut behind me.

"Agent Barton's blind," I said in a dead voice, not looking up to find Loki.

I heard an intake of breath, then the sound of foot steps. A gentle hand touched my cheek. "Sam..."

"It's my fault," I choked out, barely holding in the tears. "It's my fault he's blind. If I had never done what I did that day.."

Loki pulled away like I'd shocked him. "You regret removing me from my cell." He mumbled in a low voice.

"I regret everything. I just wish I had a normal life again. At least back then I didn't mess up everything I did. Back then I didn't hurt people."

"You haven't hurt anyone. _I've _hurt people, Sam. Not you."

I looked up at him, at the green eyes I had grown so used to in the past months. "I've killed people. Torn apart families. Ruined friendships. All because I thought I could do something that was impossible from the start. I was wounded, and I was angry. I realize now that my mistakes are too grave to be forgiven."

"What are you rambling about?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

He smiled sadly. "I'm going to turn myself in, Sam. Maybe if Thanos gets me, he'll leave peacefully."

"No!" I yelled, reaching for him. He caught my hands, pinning them to my sides easily. I struggled to break free, panic coursing through me. "No, Loki! You can't! You can't turn yourself in! He'll kill you!"

His eyes were sad as he smiled down at me. "Maybe...maybe that's what I deserve. Goodbye, Sam." Leaning down, he swiftly pressed his lips to my forehead, closing his eyes.

Then he was gone.

Shaking, I ran for the door, reefing it open. "Loki!" I screamed, running down the hall. I was numb to everything around me as I ran. The tears were flowing freely now. "Loki, come back!"

Reaching the elevators, I collapsed, body sagging to the ground. I was exhausted, physically and emotionally. This had finally shoved me over the edge. Tears flowed like rivers down my cheeks, and I didn't stop them. As I cried, I thought about everything that had happened and everyone that had been hurt because of us.

But mostly I thought about the dark haired Asgardian who had came into my world and turned it upside down. He was the reason for so much of my pain...but lately he had also been the reason for me to smile. Because I saw through his tough exterior. The scars that covered him and the mask he wore because he was afraid to let anyone in. Afraid to get hurt.

And now, he had hurt me once again.

I just hoped that it would be painless for him when it happened, however unlikely that was.

Eventually, people found me, worried voices calling my name, hands pressing into my back and sides. Trying to rouse me. It sounded like they were coming from miles above as I sunk deeper and deeper into the black depths. There would be questions asked and truth revealed when I came around. _If I came around. _

But for now, I was contented to slip into the black shell of unconsciousness. Because at least then the pain was numbed. Temporarily, but sweetly. A short relief, however brief it was.

Because I didn't know if I would be able to handle it when I came around again.


	30. author's note

**Hey everyone!**

**I am back from vacation and ready to write again! You can expect the next chapter of this fic to be up some time tomorrow! **

**Thanks for reading, favorite-ing, and reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 31

As I had guessed, two agents were there when I came around again, kneeling beside me and repeating the same phrase over and over. I felt numb, and I was aware that I was shaking and looked like a complete wreck, but I didn't care. I'd failed in keeping him safe. I couldn't keep anyone I cared about safe.

Looking up at the nearest agent through bleary eyes, I finally heard his question.

"Miss Green? What did you fail? What's going on?" He had removed his dark sunglasses, meeting my eyes with a look of concern. His partner, an older man, was watching me with pursed lips. I noticed his finger was posed over his radio, ready to press down and radio in to someone-probably Fury -that I was responsive again.

Shaking my head, I rolled over, hugging my knees to me. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" The second man stood up, beginning to pace. I noticed the long scar that wound around his neck, like he'd sustained a serious wound recently. Vaugley, I wondered if that was also my fault. I'd been the reason of two attacks on SHIELD buildings after all.

I was a danger to everyone.

I was tired of it.

The first agent tapped my shoulder again. I looked up, really seeing him. He was young, not much older than me, and he looked strained. Leaning in close, he spoke quietly, so his partner couldn't hear him. "Listen, Sam. I know who you are, and I respected your dad, so I really don't want to have to take you for interrogation. If you tell me..."

I pressed my lips together, thinking. All I could see behind my eyelids was the look on Loki's face when he walked out. Like it didn't matter to him at all that he was walking out to what was undeniably his death. Leaving me behind because he thought it was the safest thing he could do.

Still, I couldn't bring myself to sell him out. "No," I said dryly. "I don't think I can do that."

The older agent tipped his head to the side. He looked faintly amused. "I have a strong belief that you might be involved with Loki. Can you tell me if my belief is right?"

I looked up at him, something burning in the pit of my stomach. It angered me that all these monkeys in expensive suits could judge him so much when they didn't even know who he was. Yes, he was formidable, and even I couldn't deny he had killed a lot of people, but he wasn't a stone cold prick like everyone thought he was.

"What does it matter?"

Both agents looked paled by my words. I realized that it had been a stupid decision, but I didn't care. The agent with the scar looked at me, eyes narrowed. "What does it matter? What does it matter? You tell me how it matters, Samantha Coulson. If you _were_ involved with that son of a bitch, I'll ask personally to be the one to throw you into jail."

The words were like a slap in the face. Seeing how it affected me, he continued. His partner, who was still kneeling beside me, looked away. "You know who I am?" He asked, jabbing a finger at his chest. "I was your father's partner. We trained together. Worked together. Handled cases together. And then he died, and you know who killed him? /Loki/. I went on- I lived my life and I spent some time with my family. Just like he'd wanted me to. You know what he would always tell me? He'd always pull out a picture of you and your brothers and he'd smile and say 'You go home as much as you can, Will, you enjoy spending time with your family. Because I can't.' So I did what he said, and then I vowed to kill that dick just like he killed my partner."

I felt the tears rise in my eyes, hot and stinging, but refused to let them fall. "Everybody does things they regret,"

"Killing people isn't just an everyday whoops." He narrowed his eyes, then sighed. "C'mon. I'm done playing games with you."

His partner, shooting me an apologetic glance, hauled me to my feet. I felt sorry for the young kid having to work with a cantankerous old fart couldn't be that fun. I wondered why my dad had chosen to partner with someone so moody. It made me wonder if he'd ever laughed in his life.

We walked through the halls, people stopping to stare in shock. As we moved through the building I recognized familiar faces, all wearing masks of disbelief as I was led through the floors. Most of which were sporting an injury.

All thanks to me.

* * *

Will paused with his hand on the door, signalling for his partner who still had my arms pinned behind me in the standard pose to wait. I watched with alarm as he drew his gun, and began to pace towards the door. It wasn't hard to tell by the way he held himself that he knew what he was doing. He had the slow, patient crouching walk down to a pat.

_Maybe that's the reason Dad chose him_, I mused to myself, feeling tense. He was a good agent, that much was certain.

As he nosed the door open, whole body tensed, the hallway was suddenly emerged in chaos. Will's partner yelled, dropping his hold on me, and reflexively I rolled away. Will was nowhere to be seen, and neither was his partner. Instead, there was a gaping hole in the wall where the door had been. Peering through it, I seen the room on the other side.

It was destroyed, alien bodies clambering over a twisted metal object that might have been a desk. I watched with sick horror as one picked up Will's limp body, letting out a screeching cry as it hurled him at the wall. Only it wasn't a wall. Where the wall had once been there was nothing but open air. Will's partner, who I dimly thought might be named Dexter, was weakly trying to fend himself against three of them. It was clear that he wasn't going to make it unless he got help. I knew then exactly what was going on.

The Chitauri had arrived.

The war had begun.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 *the last one should have been chapter 30 _this _is chapter 31*

_Run_

Standing in frozen horror, I took in the swarm of aliens, ignoring the voice in the back of my head screaming for me to run. I knew I had no where near enough training to try to take these things on. Instead, I had only one choice. The weak choice.

I had to run.

Dexter, blood trickling out of his mouth, let out a defiant scream. One of the Chitauri, tipping its head to the side, made a strange clicking sound, then charged forward. Letting out a gasp, I stumbled back, heel catching a piece of rubble. With a bang, I fell down.

"Shit," I cursed, wincing at the sharp slash as my elbow connected hard with the floor. I realized too late that I had made _too _much noise. Forgetting momentarily about Dexter, the Chitauri turned, beady eyes focused on me.

Pushing myself up, I began to run. Heavy foot falls followed me, accompanied with high pitched shrieks as they gave chase. Pumping my arms, I willed myself to run faster, heart nearly jumping out of my chest.

Rounding a corner, I continued to run. Here the lights were dimmer, a few chunks of crumpled walls blocking the path. Remembering my brief stint of training, I hurdled over it, landing squarely on the other side. The Chitauri, clearly unfazed by the obstacles, leapt after me.

"Help!" I yelled, my voice hoarse. "Somebody! The Chitauri-"

The wall, alongside which I'd been running, suddenly exploded in a shower of wall paper and wood. A pair of Chitauri, odd grey skin rippling, advanced towards me, moving dangerously slow. Preparing to pounce.

I was trapped.

_Think, Sam, think, _I clenched my fists at my sides, pressing my back against the hallway wall that was still in tact. I had maybe seconds until one of the aliens pounced. _What could I do..._

Letting my eyes wander, I looked up. _That's it. _

"Come and get me!" I bellowed, causing a few of the creatures to pause for a second, and a second was all I needed. Pushing down, I sprang into the air, feeling my fingers close around the rusty pipe with a sharp pang of pain. Ignoring it, I hung on, letting my feet dangle. Outraged, the Chitauri began to click and whistle, most snapping at my feet with their sharp beaks.

_Please, please let this work, _I thought to myself anxiously. With another cry, I pushed down, landing with a thump in the midst of the goaded aliens. I felt the snap of the pipe under my hand as I fell, a gush of red-hot water pouring down over us like a scalding tidal wave. Wincing at the burn, I pushed through the twitching alien bodies, ignoring the sharp spots of pain that erupted along my face and neck where the water hit bare skin.

Screeching, the Chitauri flailed in the water, some even dropping to the floor to clutch madly at their wounds. Only one, one of the larger creatures, had escaped the hot attack. It looked at me, pale eyes narrowed.

"Stay back," I warned, trying to adopt the icy tone I had heard the agents use when they were dealing with problems in the field. My voice was too dry and small to sound menacing, but I could damn well try. Brandishing the jagged piece of pipe in my hands, I held it out in front of me, feeling oddly like I was wielding a sword.

Hissing, it stepped forward. "Stay back!" I yelled again, but it wasn't enough. With a shriek, the Chitauri lunged forward. I watched with a sick fascination as the tip of the pipe I was holding drove in and up through it's weird grey skin, spattering black blood everywhere. Gurgling, the creature fell forward, it's weight knocking me to the ground.

"Sam!"

Dazed, I glanced up, heart beating at the familiar black and blue suits. "Sam, are you okay?" A female voice asked in concern, strong hands flipping the alien body off and away from me.

Allowing the woman to pull me up, I winced. The weight of the dead Chitauri had knocked me flat, and I'd hit my neck pretty hard. "Yeah, I'm good. Is it...?"

"Dead as a door nail," the male agent confirmed smugly, using the toe of his boot to kick the dead creature's ribs. It rolled lifelessly under his boot.

As we stood, and they moved on to check on the other Chitauri, I looked down at the dead creature with a cold sickness. It was the first thing I had killed, and even though it had threatened my life, it still felt somehow ... wrong.

I didn't want to do it again.

* * *

A short few gun shots later, the burning Chitauri were declared dead. The man, whose name was Edgar, dispatched another team to go check on Will and Dexter. Apparently the hall had caved in so bad that it was impossible for us to reach them on this side, so an alternate root up the stairs had to be taken. I prayed as we made our way down to the bottom floor that they were all right, even if it wasn't likely.

When we reached the ground floor, I was instantly flagged by Fury, along with Agent Hill.

"You need to go," Fury said in a grave tone, laying a firm hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off, shaking my head. "I'm not kidding, Samantha. This isn't a fight for you."

Agent Hill looked anxious as she tapped her foot, arms crossed tightly over her chest. Silently, I pleaded her to agree with me, but it was no good.

Sagging my shoulders, I sighed. Fury nodded, bending his fingers at two agents standing by. It seemed like the entire building had been brought to the ground floor, even the hospital patients, who were groggily watching the scene with bandages wrapping around different parts of their bodies.

"The quinjet will be docking in ten minutes. I suggest you go wait with the first crew departing," Fury inclined his head at the hospital patients. I groaned inwardly. Great. I'd look like a total baby if I had to stand with the ones put out of commission due to the attacks.

Not wanting to argue and still feeling sick about what had happened upstairs, I walked over the the people in the hospital beds. Fury marched away to talk to the agents moving equipment that hadn't been wrecked in the explosion. Standing awkwardly beside one of the empty beds, I let my eyes roam over the people assembled. I felt hollow on the inside as I watched them talk, a few even embracing as they waited to be taken to safety.

How was it that only a day ago I'd been holding someone?

Someone who I cared about.

Someone who was either dead or on his way to die.

To my left, Natasha was sitting moodily beside Clint, running her fingers absently through his brown hair. He looked pale and tiny, curled in on himself, jumping at the slightest noise. His right eye had been bandaged, the left staring blankly at the lobby of the building. He must be so lost without his sight...

Noticing my staring, Natasha offered me a wane smile. I smiled back, but couldn't bear to bring myself to talk to her. Somehow, it felt like my fault. She should be out helping the others in the fight against the aliens, not stuck in a holding cell with a casted leg.

That's when it hit me.

Walking stiffly over to the silent couple, I grabbed Natasha by the elbow. Reflectively she tensed, but turned to face me calmly. "A little warning would be nice," she mumbled, but didn't look too angry at my approach.

Taking this as a sign to continue, I did. "Listen, Natasha. I need your help."

She cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowed. "Go on,"

"I know a way that we can all fight in the battle."

Disbelief crossed her face, quickly followed by suspicion. Clint, having heard my voice, numbly turned his head towards me. "And how do you propose that idea? I'm kind of useless," his voice sounded dead, like he had already given up.

"Just trust me on this one. I know this will work."

Or at least, I hoped it would.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 **

Natasha looked at me like I'd just slapped her in the face. "You want us to do _what_?"

Exasperated, I looked sideways at Clint for support, but realized he couldn't see me. He had begun to tug absently at his ear, seemingly lost in his thoughts. I wondered if he'd taken in a single word I'd said.

"It's easy, really. I know you both want to be fighting with everyone else-"

Clint let out a dry laugh, dropping his hand away from his ear. "Fighting? Fighting? Are you serious right now, Green? I just lost my fucking eyes, if you haven't noticed. I don't think I can be of much assistance to anyone right now. I'm useless."

Looking furious and desperate, Natasha leaned down, pressing her lips to the side of his head. "Ssh, Clint. You're not useless. Not-"

He waved her off, weakly shrugging to the side. "Obviously I am. I can't see! What good is an archer who can't see? They might as well sit me down in the middle of the battle and let one of those _things _have at me."

He wasn't taking this as I hoped he would.

"What if...what if someone _was _your eyes?" I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, feeling nervous. Time was running out. If I couldn't get them to agree with me, this would all be down the drain.

This had caught his attention.

Moving his head in my direction, he tilted his chin up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...what if we were your eyes?"

* * *

Pausing to check over my shoulder, I scanned the empty stair well. A few stairs ahead of me, Natasha was helping Clint up the metal stairs, making a great deal of clanking and banging. Scrambling after them, I stumbled slightly, sweaty hands sliding on the cold metal railing. What if we were making too much noise? What if someone opened the door from the eighth floor landing, where Clint was slowly raising his foot to step onto the next stair?

At last, Natasha came to a stop, resting her hand on the door. She whispered something to Clint, then pressed her fingers to her lips, her green eyes dark as her eyes flicked over me. Moving soundlessly, she reached into her hip holster, pulling free the gun lodged in there. I was surprised that the doctors had let her keep the weapon on her.

On the other hand, this was S.H.I.E.L.D., and she was one of their top agents, leg injury or not.

With her other hand, Natasha shoved the door open, showering us in a ray of sunlight. Hobbling out, she circled, holding the gun out and away from her in the stance I knew all too well after my brief stint of training.

Deciding the roof was clear, she waved us in, Clint holding on lightly to my elbow as I steered him after me. He stumbled, but righted himself almost instantly. I wondered how he was holding off against the pain medication. He had to be awfully tired...

"Four o'clock!" Natasha screamed, causing me to whirl, hand slapping against my thigh where no gun holster sat. A Chitauri, clad in standard battle gear, was perched on the door bulkhead, snarling down at us.

Before Natasha could fire, a single arrow, flying true and strong, pierced the creature's neck, sending it tumbling in a twitching heap to the pebbled roof.

Looking proud of himself, Clint lowered his bow, patting along his back to find the quiver. Slowly, he pried one free, rubbing the tip between his fingers. Satisfied, he nocked the arrow.

"You killed it," I breathed, disbelief evident in my tone. "How-"

"You said four o'clock, and the only thing at four o'clock is the door we just came out of. So, judging by common knowledge, I guessed the bulkhead would be about ten feet high. Adding the height of the alien, I pulled my bow up, and sent an arrow straight through it's heart."

I beamed. Technical, but absolutely brilliant. "See what I mean? You're not 'useless' after all,"

He didn't look too pleased, but a slow grin curled along his mouth. "Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I can be left alone. I need someone who can tell me where these things are. And how many."

Natasha, her head tipped to the side, squinted. "We might be able to make that work. Sam, if you stay here, I can go back downstairs and bring a 'jet around. Should take me twenty minutes at the most."

A pinch of unease rolled through me. Twenty minutes with a blind man and imposing alien attack could be a long time. On the other hand, I didn't have much choice.

I nodded, and she brushed past us, stopping to kiss Clint lightly. His dead eyes followed the sound of her footsteps as she left, then he turned back in my direction. He looked ready to kill.

"Ready?" I asked, tapping his arm with my fingers to let him know where I was.

Reaching with his other arm, he clamped onto my elbow. "Oh, yeah. I'm ready."

Together, we walked over to the small nick in the building, where Clint crouched down, holding his bow loosely. I scanned the streets, noticing the milling forms of the Chitauri below. They were waiting for something.

For what, I didn't know.

I whispered the situation to Clint, who nodded along, selecting a thin arrow with red bars wrapped around it. I wondered what this one would do when fired. I knew from videos that we had been shown in the training room that Clint, or rather, Hawkeye, had a whole dish of arrows at his disposal, and used them all. Some had the ability to explode, while others simply shot straight and true, no matter the weather conditions.

"I suggest you duck," he mumbled.

"Duck? Why would I- oh," I watched as he lifted his bow, firing the red-barred arrow straight into the crowd of aliens. They chattered and screeched, trying to figure out where the strange object had come from. Just as one pointed skyward, the shaft shone red-hot. With a resounding bang, the arrow exploded, showering bits and pieces of aliens every which way across the streets.

Just seconds later, there was a loud crackling sound, followed by a popping bang. Covering my ears, I squinted up, trying to make out the object that was hurtling towards the ground like a stray meteor.

Large, purple, and hulking, the object landed with a large crash, somewhere on the east end of town. Clint's head snapped up, but I pushed him down, muttering for him to stay low. The remaining Chitauri let out a hoarse cry, bowing to their knees on the cracked pavement. _What is going on..._

The thing, which had to be at least a story or two tall, rose up, baring a crude smile. I recognized that face from somewhere...somewhere in the cold, with darkness all around, and a few bleak stars...

Thanos.

I was looking at Thanos.

Impatient, Clint tried to get to his feet, wanting to continue the fight. "What's the damn hold up? I killed them-"

"_Come out, come out, little Asgardian. You are not but a mere mouse, and I am a very hungry cat. I will find you, and I will kill you. If you don't surrender yourself in the course of two hours, along with the Cube, I will order my army forth, so killing everyone in my way. Including that pretty little human of yours," _Thanos' voice rang through the city, making the building we were perched on shake. Although I was barely visible, I had the sick feeling that he had spotted me as his pale blue eyes washed over the city.

With a sweep of his great fist, he flicked through the nearest skyscraper, snapping it in two like it was nothing more than a twig. My stomach flopped as I watched it crumble, realized that everyone inside was surely gone by now. Letting out a raspy laugh, he slammed his fist through another building, huge feet shaking the ground as he advanced through the city.

We had but seconds until he was on top of us.

Closing my eyes, I pressed my back to the cement wall, hearing the course shouts of agents as they piled onto the streets, moving towards the Titan. Gun shots rang out, but I knew deep down that it would do little good.

"C'mon, Natasha," I grumbled, drumming my fingers against my leg. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."

With a roar, Thanos broke through the street separating him from the one our building resided on. He laughed, large feet kicking agents out of the way, who hit buildings and parked cars with sick thuds. When he reached the building at last, gun shots ringing intensely, he paused. Letting out another raspy laugh, he raised his arms.

It was too late to run.

With an almighty crack, the building sagged under his weight, and began to fall.

Screaming over the groan of the joints snapping, I pushed Clint away, his knees bloody as he crawled away, his bow still held in his hands. Moving to follow him, I felt the cement creak. It was too late.

With a scream, I began to fall. Tumbling through the air, end over end, I felt the wind rip at my hair and sting my eyes. There was nothing to break my fall. As the blacktop loomed closer, faces becoming clear into masks of horror, I knew that this was it. Closing my eyes, I waited, bracing for impact.

I was going to die.


	34. Chapter 32 author's note

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sorry about the late updates but high school is hard at the moment and I really don't have the time or will to be writing this right now**

**I'll try and update as much as possible, and if not, I promise it will be done before Christmas. Sorry for the inconvenience it's just not working for me right now. Have a nice day,**


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 **

Or not.

With a loud slam, I felt my back catch on something, a worried voice calling out to me. Blinded by the pain in my ribs and back, I groaned. What in the world had happened...

"Sam! Come on, kid, up and at 'em," my eyes focused on the blurry hand waving in front of my eyes, squinting to make out the face beyond it. A pair of worried brown eyes...red and gold armor...

"Stark?" I whispered, coughing as the pain lanced through my ribs. "What are you-"

Beside him, Steve anxiously toyed with his shield. I raised my eyebrows at his wear- a blue, red, and white jumpsuit. The Captain America suit. "We're going into battle, miss," he said curtly, not bothering to look at me. Stark grimaced, but didn't argue.

Looking up, I observed the rest of the quinjet. Four agents, loading guns and adjusting helmets, were just strapping into parachutes. Steve was saying something to them, his blue eyes cloudy with some emotion I couldn't read.

In the cockpit, Natasha sat tense, the man beside her holding a gun clasped in his hands. Clearly they didn't expect this to be a safe flight.

Stark, satisfied that I was well enough and not about to die, stood up. "Close the hatch, Natasha," he yelled, the man beside her giving a thumbs up to show he heard. Slowly, the door began to close.

But not fast enough.

With a loud explosion of metal and wires, the loading door snapped free, tearing a chunk of the right wall off with it. The agents tensed, coughing and choking as the plane bucked and rocked, smoke filling the air in the cabin along with a high pitched beeping noise.

Pushing off the ground, Stark raised his hand, fully enclosed in the Iron Man red and gold armor. There was a sharp noise, and the plane buckled again. I watched, arm pressed to my mouth as I choked on the thick air as Steve pushed himself off the seat, grabbing the large disk that had been leaning against his legs. It was a red, white, and blue shield.

I understood then. It matched his jump suit. He was dressed as Captain America.

Without a glance he tossed himself into the open air, discarding the agents, a coughing Natasha and myself in the airplane. I watched dizzily as he began to free fall, sailing towards the ground way too fast. At the last moment, his hand flicked up, unleashing a parachute.

"We have to land this bird!" The man sitting in the cockpit beside Natasha yelled, his voice muffled. He began to press buttons, hands fumbling as the smoke curled through the inside of the plane. Barely aware of what was going on, I felt hands on my shoulders, working something onto my stinging back and shoving something cold and metal into my hands.

My fingers curled around it numbly, my eyes not seeing.

Slowly, I came to my senses. I was in a plane, and that plane was going down. I had a gun, as I should, and once we got down I would be expected to use that gun. There was no time to baby myself.

We were in the middle of a war.

* * *

**Sorry about the short update guys! But I'm back writing and expect to have the story finished in the next month or so! Thanks for reviewing and reading!**


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 **

Clambering to my feet, I clawed my way along the bucking floor to where the other agents sat. I didn't recognize them, but I could tell that some of them weren't much older than me. Jamming myself onto a seat, I strapped myself in, bracing. We hadn't been taught on what to do in emergency standards when I was training, but I had enough sense to know what was happening and what I needed to do.

"Hold!" Natasha yelled, her voice small over the groan of the quinjet. With a heave, the last few feet under the plane gave out, the nose crunching down into the pavement roughly. Civilians dived out of the way, taxis honking their horns in protest. The impact jarred me, and I felt my teeth nip through my cheek sharply. Not pausing to reflect on the plane, I unbuckled myself, helping the boy beside me to his feet.

In moments, we were on the ground. The other pilot, all but dragging Natasha, made his way to the nearest building. I mentally thanked him for getting her out of the fray. She was in no position to fight, and who knew what the crash did to her already damaged legs.

Sliding the safety of my gun, I turned in a tight circle, taking in the scene. Agents flooded the streets, firing guns and darting nimbly out of harms way. The Chitauri were everywhere, clacking their beak-like faces and firing off their other worldly guns. It was absolute chaos.

Running towards the nearest clump of fighters, I aimed my gun. The shot was true, and as I had hoped, the alien closest to me crumpled to its knees, spewing thick blood.

On the other side of the dead alien, his face slick with sweat and the creature's blood, was someone I knew all too well.

Someone who shouldn't be here.

"Ben!" I gasped, staring at him in disbelief. The last time I'd seen him he hadn't been well enough to return to training, and here he was. Sprouting a new gun and what looked like at least fifteen pounds of new muscle under his jump suit.

He looked _good._

"Green!" He cried, stumbling forward stiffly. I caught his embrace, letting him crush me into his toned chest. When he released me, I let out a whistle.

"Have they been packing the steroids to you or something when I was gone?"

He laughed, but it didn't hide the tension in his face. Anyone could read that. "Don't pretend it doesn't look good. In fact, I've become quite the chick magnet in your absence. I have so many coming at me I have to turn them down."

"You wish," I snorted, but my tone was playful. I'd missed him in the last weeks, and whatever feelings he had for me or not I wasn't going to deny his friendship. He was probably the best friend I had in this eccentric place.

But nothing lasts forever in the middle of a fight.

His eyes narrowing, Ben pivoted, calling for me to duck. I barely had time to drop into a sloppy crouch before a horde of aliens came to a rough landing in front of us. We were way outnumbered.

Raising my gun, I steadied my hands, pressing my back against Ben's. It felt natural and secure. Fighting with someone who had your back wasn't nearly as daunting as fighting alone.

Wave after wave of bullets came from our guns, the Chitauri shrieking and clacking in defiance as they began to fall. Eventually, the remaining members decided it was better to flee than be blown to chunks, and for a wonderful moment we were able to rest.

Sweat trickled down my forehead, and the muscles in my arms sang with fresh pain. The buzz of adrenaline was starting to fade. Fighting wasn't something enjoyable. It was something that had to be done.

"You okay?" Ben called over his shoulder, voice rising over the sound of him reloading his clip.

"Never been better," I answered, following his example as I reloaded my gun. The small distance between us and the downed plane was cleared of aliens- a small victory on our part -but just feet away the battle was still thick. We were going to have to merge in somewhere.

As we began to jog to the nearest cluster of agents and grey bodied creatures, there was a loud squeal, and a series of pops. Little red needles fell from the sky, piercing the Chitauri. The struck ones toppled like dominoes. Confused, I looked up. "What-"

A blur of red and gold streaked past my face, white fire shooting from it's palms. My pulse leaped in relief. Stark.

Ben watched in amazement as he sailed through the air, hovering low above the fighting agents as he assisted them as best he could. In places, he would drop to the ground, lasing and firing and cutting until their was nothing left.

"Is that really him?" Ben asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Tony Stark, in the flesh. Or should I say, in the suit."

He rolled his eyes at my lame attempt at a joke.

Further down the street, the bulging purple mass that was Thanos was hurling chunks of debris and simple objects he had plucked off the streets. His blue eyes were like fire, his roars shaking the surrounding buildings. He was a terrifying sight, and one that I wanted to see less of.

Much less of.

As I posed to join the crowd of milling agents checking injuries and supplies beside me, a hand caught my arm. Whirling, I came face to face with a familiar pinched face and tied back black hair. Agent Hill.

She looked more strained then usual in the heat of the battle, her eyes narrowed in worry. "Time to leave, Sam," she muttered, tugging on my wrist. My heart dropped into my shoes.

"You can't," I wheezed, my throat aching as more dust billowed up around us. "Not after what I just did. You seen me! Ben an-and me, we were a team! I'm ready to fight!"

She shook her head slowly. "No, Sam. I can't let you. Your father-"

"_My _father would have wanted me to stay and protect those that I could! Just like he would have!"

"Your father would have wanted you to do as your told and go along quietly. Every moment we waste is another moment that could be spent shutting down Thanos. Now come on, the jet is taking off in three minutes whether you're on it or not."

Realizing I had no choice, I allowed her to tow my along behind her. She led us around the fighting, disappearing into a back alley. As she had said, a jet was waiting, engines firing up as we made our way towards it.

I was in no mood to get on another plane, seeing as mine had just went down. I was also in no mood to go along like a good little sheep and follow my dad's stupid orders. I was just as able to fight as the rest of them.

"Take her to the location," Agent Hill yelled over the roar of the engines. The man nodded, offering me his hand as the hatch began to rise. Quietly, I took it, stepping inside the black belly of the plane.

Not a minute later, we were speeding down the alley, lifting into the sky like a single bullet. I crossed my arms, watching the ground disappear beneath me, taking the battle with it.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

**Sorry if this is boring guys, but the good stuff will be coming shortly. Comments? Questions? Reviews? I'd love to hear them.**


End file.
